Tom Riddles sjätte år på Hogwarts
by KidaRiddle
Summary: Tom Riddle ska börja sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts. Är han verkligen så snäll som alla säger och har han någonsin älskat någon. Läs och ta reda på det. COMPLETE
1. Snälla söta Tom är inte så snäll och söt

Kapitel 1: Snälla söta Tom är inte så snäll och söt egentligen. 

Tom gick av och an i det lilla rummet. Han ville tillbaka till Hogwarts. Dagen därpå var det den första september och han skulle dit igen och börja sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Han var en trollkarl, det visste han. Han kunde prata parsel också. Han var skolans smartaste elev. Han var prefekt. Vad var han mer. Väldigt mäktig och självklart inte lika god som alla trodde.  
Hans vänner i Slytherin beundrade honom. De var rädda för honom. De lydde honom, gjorde allt han sa till dem att göra. Det fanns fyra stycken som stod honom närmast. Abraxas Malfoy som följde honom nästan överallt. Cygnus Black följde honom då Abraxas inte var närvarnade. Han hade alltid någon vid sin sida. Sen fanns ju Melinda Rocko också. Hon var lite egen. Försökte hela tiden imponera på honom för att få honom att gilla henne. Han tyckte det var irriterande, men så länge hon gjorde som han sa så var han nöjd. Sist men inte minst var Rose Movo. Gruppens egna rebell. Tom hade glömt bort hur många gånger han hade fått straffa henne för olydnad. Mest med slag. Han hade aldrig använt magi mot henne. Det skulle vara förnedrande.  
Han ville inte tänka på dem nu. Allt han ville var att få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts.

Plötsligt ringde matklockan. Tom suckade och gick sakta ner till matsalen.

''Flytta på dig,'' sa en pojke och försökte tränga sig förbi honom.

''Tala inte till mig i den tonen,'' viskade han i pojkens öra, vilket fick honom att hoppa till.

''Förlåt,'' sa han och följde snällt efter Tom hela vägen till matsalen.

Efter middagen gick han tillbaka upp till sitt rum och slängde sig på sängen. Han stannade hela dagen där, där ingen kunde störa honom. Packade ner det som fanns kvar i kofferten innan han låste den. Sen la han sig på sängen och försökte sova och inom ett par minuter så kunde man para höra ett par djupa andetag.

Nästa morgon väcktes han av solen och fågelkvitter. Han hade glömt dra ner persiennen kvällen innan och solljuset flödade in i rummet. Han reste sig snabbt och drog ner gardinen. Han avskydde dagar som denna. I alla fall så borde han göra det. Sen kom han på vad det var för dag och kollade på klockan.

_Inte mer än åtta,_ tänkte han och började klä på sig men slutade sedan och gick mot badrummet i stället.

Han ville i alla fall vara ren den första skoldagen.  
Han ville vara i tid. Han skulle åka klockan tio och då var det bäst att vara klar. Så när han var färdig och hade duschat så var klockan redan nio. Vilket råkade vara tiden då frukosten öppnade. Han drog fram ett par rena byxor och slängde på sig en tröja innan han gick ner.

Kvart i elva var han på stationen. Han såg Abraxas på håll och började gå däråt.

''Tom!'' hördes en röst och han vände sig om och fick synd på Melinda och Rose. Han nickade och de följde efter honom bort till Abraxas.

''Hej'' började Tom och när Abraxas vände sig om så tittade tjejerna bort.

I ansikten fanns ett långt ärr över kinden ner till hakan.

''Hej,'' svarade Abraxas lågt.

''Vad har hänt?'' undrade Rose. ''Jag vet inte vad du ser ut som, men snyggt är det då inte.''

''En lång historia. Jag berättar på tåget som vi borde kliva på nu. Kommer ni?'' han började gå i riktning mot tåget.

Ett par minuter senare satt de alla fyra i kupén och väntade på Cygnus. Klockan blev fem över elva men han kom inte. Klockan blev tio över och han var fortfarande inte där.

Efter en kvart reste sig Tom och gick för att kolla. Han hittade honom. I en kupé längst bak. Fylld med sjundeårselever från Slytherin.  
Tom öppnade dörren och alla tystnade ögonblickligen. Han gjorde ett tecken till Cygnus att följa med honom. Som vanligt gjorde han som han blev tillsagd.

''Vad?'' frågade han surt när han stängt dörren.

''Vad jag vill är ett par saker. Ett: Du talar inte till mig i den tonen. Två: Jag bryr mig inte om vart du är, bara jag får veta det. Okej?''

''Visst,'' svarade han i samma ton.

Tom smällde till honom och han stönade av smärta.

Gjorde det ont?'' frågade han och log.

Cygnus kunde inte göra annat än att nicka.

''Bra, för jag tolererar inte olydnad, vilket jag trodde du visste. Följ nu med mig till min kupé så jag vet vart jag har dig.''

Cygnus nickade igen och följde efter Tom.

''Vad har hänt?'' frågade Melinda när hon såg Cygnus kind som började bli blå.

''Fråga din mästare,'' var svaret innan han satte sig ner mittemot Tom.

''Vad har du gjort?'' frågade hon Tom.

''Vad jag brukar göra när folk inte lyder mina order. Jag straffar dem.''

Ett par timmar senare verkade allt ha gått tillbaka till det normala och alla pratade och hade trevligt. Alla utom Tom.

''Hur har er sommar varit?'' frågade Cygnus efter ett tag.

''Mina föräldrar jag köpt ett hus i Frankrike. Franska Rivieran faktiskt. Det är väldigt fint. Vi var där hela sommaren,'' svarade Abraxas.

''Vad har du och dina föräldrar gjort i sommar Tom?'' frågade Rose och flinade. ''Nej visst ja, du har ju inga färäldrar.''

''Tyst,'' var allt Tom sa. Han visste att det inte skulle hjälpa men han sa det i alla fall.

''Men snälla Tom, hur ska jag kunna hjälpa att dina föräldrar var så värdelösa att de inte ens ville ha kvar dig,'' fortsatte hon även om hon visste vad han skulle göra med henne.

- Jag sa TYST! skrek han och Rose hoppade till, men tydligen inte tillrДckligt fЖr att fЕ tyst pЕ henne.

Han visste vad han var tvungen att göra. Det var både förbjudet och oförlåtligt, men han var tvungen att göra det. Rose satt och hånade honom, vilket han inte tolererade.  
Han viskade något till Cygnus som genast reste sig och gick ut.  
På vägen ut drog han ner persiennen och Tom la en tystnadsformel över Rose som såg mycket förvånad ut. Nästa ögonblick slog det henne vad han tänkte göra. Hon skakade våldsamt på huvudet och hela hennes ansikte lyste av rädsla.

''Crucio,'' viskade Tom och riktade sin stav mot Rose som föll ner från sätet och vred sig i plågor.

Tom kunde se att hon försökte skrika men det kom inget ljud ur hennes mun.  
Tom satte sig igen och lät förbannelsen vara i ytterligare ett par minuter. Melinda och Abraxas satt på sina säten och såg totalt skräckslagna ut. Han såg på dem och de böjde huvudet i respekt.

Efter ett tag var han så illa tvungen att släppa på förbannelsen. Han tyckte det räckte när han såg Rose ligga medvetslös på golvet. Han sparkade till henne för att få henne att vakna och satte sig på huk framför henne. Rose såg upp på honom och ryggade tillbaka när hon såg honom. Hon kurade ihop under fönstret skakandes. Han satt kvar där han var och började prata lugnt med henne.

''Du vet att det är ditt egna fel Rose,'' började han och log tillfredställt när hon nickade. ''Jag vill inte att du nämner mina föräldrar igen. Okej?'' Fortsatte han och Rose nickade igen. ''Berätta inte det här för någon,'' sa han lågt och såg på Melinda och Abraxas som nickade.

Han tvivlade på att Rose skulle våga berätta för någon. Hon visste vad som skulle hända då och den gången skulle han inte sluta.

Han reste sig upp och efter ett par minuters övertalning så försökte Rose resa på sig. Det gick inget bra. Hon lyckades ta sig upp på knä, sedan var hon så andfådd att hon aldrig skulle klarat av mer. Tom visste att det inte ens var lönt att försöka.  
Melinda reste sig för att hjälpa henne, men en sträng blick från Tom fick henne att genast att sätta sig igen.

Ett tag senare kom Cygnus in igen. Till skillnad från Abraxas och Melinda verkade han inte ett dugg chockad. Snarare lättad. Förmodligen för att det var över. Rose låg fortfarande på golvet. Hon hade börjat snyfta igen och Tom suckade, men en sak fick honom att le. Rose förnuft verkade vara borta och hon behövde verkligen vila. Hon la sig på knä framför honom och bad honom om hjälp. Cygnus följde hennes exempel och sjönk ner på knä bredvid henne. Tom log när han såg Abraxas och Melinda göra likadant. Han gav dem tillstånd att resa på sig. Han hade till och med fått nog av Rose snyftande och gav Melinda order om att hjälpa henne. Vilket hon gärna gjorde.  
Tom kollade på klockan. De borde vara framme snart. Som svar på hans tanke så saktade tåget in och stannade. Rose som verkade må lite bättre kunde gå vanligt igen. Det var tur att de inte behövde ta sina grejer till vagnen för det hade hon inte orkat. Tom såg på de stora bevingade djuren som drog vagnarna och suckade. Det hade tydligen blivit en vana att sucka. Något som hav var tvungen att vänja sig av med. Han klev snabbt upp i vagnen och de andra följde honom.

Det kunde inte ha tagit mer än ett par minuter att komma till slottet. ändå tyckte Tom det kåndes som en evighet och kollade på klockan varenda sekund.  
Väl inne i Stora salen satte han sig i mitten av bordet. Han drog ner Rose på sin vänstra sida medan Cygnus satte sig på den högra.

Ett par minuter senare började sorteringen och Tom suckade igen. Han var hungrig och hoppades att sorteringen skulle vara slut snart. För en gångs skull så tyckte han att det var ganska trevligt.

När festmåltiden var över gick han långsamt till sovsalen. Efter att ha sagt till Abraxas och Cygnus att hålla ett öga pЕ Rose och se till så att hon inte pratade med någon om vad han hade gjort. När han var framme stannade han och såg sig omkring. Sju sängar stod på rad bredvid varandra. De gick i grönt och silver. Slytherins färger.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Abraxas och Cygnus kom in tillsammans men ytterligare en kille. Tom trodde att han gick andra året men var inte riktigt säker.  
Abraxas och Cygnus tystnade omedelbart när de upptäckte Tom, men den andra killen pratade på som om inget hade hänt. Vilket han inte trodde det hade heller.

''Vad är det?'' frågade han när han märkte att de andra hade tystnat.

''Ingenting. Du borde gå och lägga dig,'' svarade Abraxas lugnt.

''Men jag...''

''NU!'' vrålade Tom och log då pojken omedelbart gick till sin sovsal. ''Vi måste prata,'' fortsatte han och Cygnus och Abraxas nickade.

''Vad har Rose sagt?'' frågade han otåligt.

''Jag förstår inte vad du menar?'' svarade Abraxas osäkert.

''Vad sa hon om mig när jag hade gått?'' frågade han igen. Han började bli irriterad. ''Cygnus?''

''Vi lyssnade inte. Borde vi gjort det?'' var svaret.

''Inkompetenta dårar. Gå och lägg er.''

Tom gick snabbt till tjejernas sovsal, kastade en förtrollning som tillät honom att vara där inne. Väl inne kastade han tystnadsformeln igen på henne innan han drog med henne ner till uppehållsrummet där han släppte henne. Han släppte tystnadsformeln och hon såg skräckslaget pЕ honom.

''Vad vill du?'' frågade hon och drog sig bakåt.

''Tyst,'' sa han och smällde till henne så att hon for i golvet. ''Vad har du sagt om mig?''

''Inget, jag svär,'' svarade hon lite för snabbt.

''Ljug inte för mig,'' sa han tyst och satte sig på golvet bredvid henne. Hon försökte resa sig, men han pressade ner henne i golvet. ''Vad har du sagt?''

''Jag berättade för Dippet vad du gjorde på tåget, men han trodde mig inte.''

''Berättade du för någon mer?''

''Nej, jag skulle al...''

''Tyst,'' sa han igen och avbröt henne.

Han försökte ta reda på vad hon egentligen sagt. Till slut fick han ge sig. Hon sa sanningen. Han var lättad. Han var glad över att hon inte gått till Dumbledore. Han litade inte på honom. Av goda skäl visserligen, men ändå. Det var inte meningen att han skulle veta om honom än. Han skulle få veta tids nog. Om han levde då.

''Du kan gå,'' sa han och släppte henne.

Hon reste sig och gick sakta bort till sin sovsal igen. Tom gjorde samma sak och la sig i sin säng. Han låg länge och stirrade upp i taket innan han slutligen somnade.


	2. I am Lord Voldemort

Kapitel 2: I am Lord Voldemort 

Tom gäspade och satte sig upp i sängen. Det var kolsvart i rummet och han log för sig själv.  
Han slängde en kudde på Cygnus och Abraxas. Cygnus satte sig käpprakt upp i sängen och stönade av trötthet medan Abraxas låg och mumlade något som Tom inte kunde uppfatta. Som vanligt när han var nyvaken så var han lite kinkig och hällde därför ett glas vatten över Abraxas som flög upp ur sängen av förvåning.

''Vad ska vi upp vid den här tiden för?'' mumlade Cygnus och la sig ner igen.

''Kom,'' var allt Tom sa och tillsammans gick de ner till uppehållsrummet där tjejerna väntade.

''Vilken tid det tog. Klockan är sju och vi börjar om en timme. Vill vi ha någon frukost får vi sätta fart,'' sa Melinda snabbt och styrde stegen mot utgången.

''Ta det lugnt, Mel, låt oss vakna först,'' svarade Cygnus och försökte kväva ytterligare en gäspning.

Melinda verkade inte ta någon notis om honom och fortsatte mot utgången.  
Tom satte sig i en fåtölj och blundade.

''Vänta,'' sa han lugnt men det hade en effekt han ville. Melinda stannade omedelbart och vände sig om.

''Vart tog Rose vägen?'' frågade Abraxas plötsligt och Tom upptäckte att hon inte längre befann sig i uppehållsrummet.

''Mel, kolla er sovsal,'' sa han och lutade huvudet bakåt. ''Är hon där, ta med henne hit. Okej?''

Melinda nickade och gick iväg.

''Vad har vi idag?'' frågade Tom och Cygnus kollade på schemat.

''Få se, vi har trolldryck nu på morgonen, en håltimme och sedan astronomi innan lunchen. Sen har vi skötsel och vård av magiska djur och försvar mot svartkonst. Det var nog allt,'' sa han och suckade.

''Hon är inte där,'' hördes en röst och Melinda kom tillbaka. ''Hon kanske har gått redan?''

''Det är det jag är rädd för,'' svarade Tom och gick mot utgången.

För en gångs skull tog han inga omvägar utan gick direkt till Stora salen. Han kunde inte se Rose någonstans. Han hade träffat henne i snart två dagar och hon hade blivit straffad båda dagarna. Inte för att det var någon ovanligt direkt. Han var van vid att straffa henne vid det här laget och hon var van att bli straffad. Oftast kom hon direkt till honom för att få det överstökat. Utom nu.

Han åt sin frukost och gick sedan till trolldryckssalen i fängelsehålorna. Slughorn blev som vanligt överväldigad av att se Tom igen.

''Så, hur mår min bästa elev? Bara bra hoppas jag?'' började han och log mot honom.

''Jag mår fint, professorn. Hur mår ni själv?'' frågade han och log ett falskt leende.

''Jag mår bra, tackar som frågar. Så vad säger ni, ska vi börja med lektionen nu?''

Det hann aldrig bli så mycket av lektionen. Slughorn berättade att han var glad över att se de flesta igen, även om några hade valt att sluta med ämnet. Han berättade också att de nästa lektion skulle försöka tillverka en kärleksbrygd. Som vanligt hade han ett pris till den som lyckades bäst. Tom visste inte hur många gånger han hade vunnit. Han hade slutat räkna det med.

Så slutade lektionen och de gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. På vägen dit sprang de på Rose. Hon verkade andfådd, som om hon hade sprungit flera mil.

''Var har du varit? Du missade trolldrycken,'' sa Tom och hon nickade.

''Jag var i biblioteket och letade efter en grej,'' sa hon snabbt. ''Jag borde nog gå ner till Slughorn och be om ursäkt för att jag missade lektionen. Vi ses i uppehållsrummet,'' fortsatte hon och satte av mot trolldryckssalen.

''Ta det lugnt Tom, du kan ta hand om henne senare,'' sa Cygnus när han såg Tom min.

''Du har väl rätt, antar jag. Kom vi går,'' log han och fortsatte mot uppehållsrummet.

Plötsligt stannade han och vände om. Han gjorde tecken åt de andra att följa efter honom och så höll de på att krocka med Rose igen. Hon skakade på huvudet men följde efter dem.

På andra våningen stannade han plötsligt. Han vände sig om för att försäkra sig om att ingen följde efter innan han fortsatte mot flicktoaletten.

''Tom vad ska vi göra här? Vi får inte vara här,'' sa Abraxas oroligt.

''Ta det lugnt, jag vet vad jag gör,'' svarade han och gick bort till handfatet.

Alla stirrade på honom av förvåning. Förmodligen för att de trodde att han skulle tvätta händerna eller något. Istället tog han ett steg bakåt och började väsa.

_''Låt upp,''_ sa han och alla såg på honom med förundran när de märkte att handfaten började flytta på sig.

''Följ efter mig,'' sa han och hoppade.

Bakom sig hörde han Abraxas, Cygnus, Rose och Melinda göra samma sak.  
Han lyckade med en stor kraftansträngning landa på fötterna. Den turen hade inte alla andra som bara föll bredvid honom.  
Han suckade och började gå medan de andra osäkert stannade kvar.

Ett par sekunder senare verkade de bestämma sig för att följa efter honom för att se vart han var på väg. Där såg de något som de aldrig skulle glömma. Det var ett ormskinn. Ca 25 meter långt och jättestort.

''Är det här vad jag tror det är?'' frågade Melinda och svalde.

''Ja, kom nu,'' svarade Tom och gick vidare.

Vid nästa dörr stannade han och väste igen och dörren öppnades. Salen som fanns innanför var enorm. Säkert dubbelt så stor som Stora salen.

''Wow,'' var allt Cygnus kunde säga.

De följde tyst efter Tom till den bortre delen av salen. Där stannade han och vände sig om.

''Välkomna mina damer och herrar till Hemligheternas kammare,'' sa han högt och han hörde hur alla drog efter andan och viskade till varandra.

''Vad exakt är det vi ska göra här?'' frågade Rose spydigt.

Tom hade tolererat henne hela morgonen. Han visar henne Hemligheternas kammare och hon fortsätter att vara spydig. Han hade fått nog. Han skulle se till att det här var sista gången. Men inte än. Först skulle de få veta vad han hade planerat.

''Mina trogna, ska vi säga anhängare. Ni kommer nu få avlägga ett löfte. Ett löfte om att alltid tjäna mig. Ta emot de bestraffningar som ges och om det blir några, även belöningar,'' började han.

Han såg nöjt hur alla fyra än en gång sjönk ner på knä för honom och han log. Han bad dem inte att resa sig den här gången.

''Så vad säger ni, ska ni avlägga löftet eller inte?''

''Jag lovar att alltid vara dig trogen till slutet. Jag svär att jag alltid kommer att tjäna dig in i döden,'' svarade Abraxas och sjönk djupare.

''Du kommer alltid vara min herre och mästare, vad som än händer. Jag svär på att vara dig trogen,'' fortsatte Melinda och följde Abraxas exempel.

Tom log igen.

''Jag kommer för evigt att vara din ödmjuke tjänare,'' sa Cygnus och tog ett djupt andetag.

''Jag lovar att vara dig trogen,'' sa Rose och log.

Tom såg förvånat på henne. Han hade inte förväntat sig att hon skulle avlägga löftet utan våld. Men straffad skulle hon bli. Han kollade på klockan. De började om fyrtio minuter och han suckade.

Han gick fram till Abraxas och bad honom att ge honom sin vänsterarm. Tom såg att han verkade förvånad men gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Han plockade fram sin trollstav och la spetsen på Abraxas underarm.

Ett par sekunder senare tog han bort den. Där staven hade funnits fanns nu ett märke. En dödskalle med en orm ringlandes ur munnen.  
Han gjorde samma sak med Cygnus, Melinda och Rose. Innan han backade tillbaka.

''Tack så mycket. Vad jag nu gett er år Mörkrets märke. Ett tecken på vilken sida ni står på. En sak bör ni veta och det är. När märket bränner vill jag att ni omedelbart kommer till mig. Förstått?''

Melinda. Abraxas och Cygnus nickade men Rose tvekade.

''Och nu till det riktiga skälet till att jag tog er hit. Rose, vart var du någonstans förut för i biblioteket var du då rakt inte, började han lugnt?''

''Jag var och pratade med Dumbledore om vad du gjorde på tåget, han verkade tycka att det ganska intressant faktiskt,'' svarade Rose och log.

Tom blev rasande. Nu hade hon gått för långt.

''Tom, dina ögon,'' sa Cygnus och backade.

Rose såg att han pekade staven mot henne, men den här gången var hon inte rädd. Hon visste att det skulle sluta, för eller senare.

''Rose, sa han lugnt. Det kommer inte att sluta den här gången. Inte på mycket länge. Du gick för långt den här gången.''

Rose såg fortfarande på honom. Hon förstod inte hur han kunde veta vad hon tänkte, inte heller hur han kunde vara så lugn. Det var ju uppenbart att han var arg.

''CRUCIO!'' vrålade han och Rose föll till golvet.

Hon hade aldrig, inte ens i sina vildaste fantasier trott att det skulle göra så ont. Jämfört med det här kändes förra gången som ett myggbett. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det men hon skrek. Hon var vagt medveten om vad som hände runt om henne, men i något ögonblick la hon märke till att Cygnus, Abraxas och Melinda var väldigt bleka. Sen svartnade det för ögonen.

''Tom sluta!'' skrek Melinda och slängde sig ner bredvid Rose.

Tom log och vände sig om, men han slutade inte. Han lyfte trollstaven igen och började skriva i luften. Rödskimrande ord bildades och man kunde läsa Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Med en lätt sväng med trollstaven bytte orden plats och bildade nya ord.

''I am Lord Voldemort,'' sa Cygnus högt och såg på Tom.

''Förvånade?'' frågade Tom och såg från Abraxas till Cygnus som nickade. ''Ni trodde väl inte på allvar att jag skulle behålla min smutsige mugglarfaders namn. Jag har jobbat på det hela sommaren och för att vara ärlig så är jag ganska nöjd med det.''

Plötsligt hördes ett högt väsande och en gigantisk orm ringlade in i kammaren. Tom väste något och ormen såg upp i taket.

''Är det vad jag tror det är?'' frågade Abraxas fascinerat.

''Om du menar en basilisk så ja,'' svarade Tom och log igen.

Han släppte förbannelsen på Rose och började sakta gå ut från kammaren. De började om en kvart så det var bäst att gå nu.

''Kom nu,'' sa han och Melinda lämnade motvilligt Rose på golvet.

''Kan vi inte ta henne med oss?'' frågade hon ängsligt.

''Det förstör mina planer,'' svarade Tom lätt och fortsatte gå. ''Vi kommer tillbaka och hämtar henne sen.''

''Om du är säker så,'' medgav Melinda och suckade.

''_Döda henne_,'' väste han till ormen. ''_Och se till att hon lider._''

Ett par minuter senare var de uppe igen och började gå mot astronomitornet. Tom förstod inte varför de inte hade astronomi på natten som vanligt. Det var väl något som de skulle berätta eller något antog han. Han tänkte på vilket öde han hade dömt Rose till, men på något märkligt sätt så ångrade han det inte. Han hade dödat förut. Han lyfte vänsterhanden och såg på den svarta ringen som satt på hans finger. Där fanns beviset. Något han aldrig skulle lämna ifrån sig. Inte än i alla fall.  
Han såg upp igen och fortsatte mot astronomitornet. De var nästan framme då de blev stoppade av ett par sjundeЕrselever.

''Vad gör ett par sjätteårselever som ni här?'' frågade en blond pojke.

''Jag tror frågan är, vad gör ni här?'' svarade Tom i bakgrunden och pojkarna ryckte till

''Inget, inget alls,'' sa pojkarna och lät dem passera.

De fortsatte mot astronomitornet. När de hade en bit kvar blev de stoppade från en slytherinelev från deras årskurs. Tom hade för sig att han hette Michael.

''Ni kan lika gärna vända om. Lektionen är klockan tolv inatt istället. Den har blivit flyttad,'' sa han och gick förbi dem.

Alla stönade och suckade. Det var inte det lättaste att gå upp till astronomitornet. De vände och med många protester stannade Tom på andra våningen.  
Han fortsatte mot flicktoaletten och öppnade kammaren igen.

En eller två minuter senare var de i den stora salen. Abraxas och Cygnus skrek, Melinda vände sig bort och spydde. Tom bara log åt synen.


	3. Lögner

Hejsan. Nytt kapitel. Hoppas ni gillar det. FInns väl inte så mycket att säga. Säg till om ni hittar några stavfel så kan jag fixa det.

* * *

Kapitel 3: Lögner

Framför dem låg Rose. Men det såg verkligen inte ut som Rose. Ansiktet var bortrivet och låg ett par meter från kroppen, som verkade ha vridits på ett sätt som ingen hade trott var möjligt. Varenda led i hennes kropp måste ha gått av och blodet verkade ha forsat ut ur hennes döda kropp. Förmodligen genom alla de stora sår hon hade över hela kroppen. Man kunde se massor med bilmårken över hela kroppen och kläderna var söndertrasade.  
Tom kallade på basilisken igen och berömde henne. Något han inte gjorde ofta.  
Han vände sig om och såg att stora tårar föll ner för Melindas kinder, Abraxas och Cygnus försökte trösta henne så gott det gick.  
Han började långsamt gå ut från kammaren. Hela tiden log han.  
Med nöd och näppe lyckades Abraxas och Cygnus få upp Melinda på fötter och ledde henne efter Tom.

''Inte ett ord om det här till någon. Sist vi såg Rose var när hon kom tillbaka från Slughorn. Sen var hon spårlöst försvunnen. Okej''

''Vi förstår,'' svarade Cygnus och Abraxas nickade.

''Bra,'' svarade han och fortsatte att gå.

Ett par minuter senare var de i uppehållsrummet.

''Jag ska gå till Slughorn och anmäla Rose som saknad,'' sa Tom och gick iväg.

Han lämnade de andra efter sig och gick till Slughorns kontor.

Han knackade på dörren och när den öppnades fylldes hans röst av oro.

''Professorn, jag tror Rose har stuckit,'' sa han och Slughorn såg förvånat på honom.

''Vad får dig att tro det, Tom,'' frågade Slughorn och såg på Tom och log.

''Melinda hittade den här på hennes kudde,'' ljög han. ''Hon sitter i uppehållsrummet helt sjuk av oro. Tänk om det har hänt något professorn,'' sa han med spelad oro.

''Följ med mig så ska vi gå och prata med rektorn,'' svarade Slughorn och började gå mot rektorns kontor.

''Så du menar alltså att ni hittade den här lappen på miss Movos kudde?'' Rektorn verkade bekymrad.

''Det var faktiskt Melinda som hittade den,'' svarade Tom och log ett snett leende och suckade.

''Och du är helt säker på att det verkligen är miss Movo som har skrivit lappen?''

''Det är hennes handstil så ja, det tror jag.''

Efter ungefär en timme fick Tom gå tillbaka ner till uppehållsrummet.

''Abraxas tog Melinda till sjukhusflygeln,'' sa Cygnus när Tom slog sig ner i en fåtölj bredvid honom.

Tom bara nickade och sjönk längre ner i sina tankar. Snart sov han.

När han vaknade nästa gång var det natt. Han kollade på klockan och upptäckte att den var tre. Han gäspade och började gå mot sin sovsal innan han vände och gick mot sjukhusflygeln istället.  
Om han kom ihåg rätt, vilket han vanligtvis gjorde, så hade Dippet sagt något om att han skulle prata med Melinda dagen därpå.

''_Varför måste allt vara så krångligt,_'' tänkte han och låste upp dörren och gick in.

Melinda verkade ligga i sängen längst mot väggen och Tom ställde sig bredvid henne. Han drog fram trollstaven och satte den mot hennes panna innan han mumlade något ohörbart.  
Nu var han tvungen att koncentrera sig. Det var han tvungen till om det här skulle fungera. Vad han gjorde var att placera någon annans minnen i hennes. I det här fallet så var det lappen om Rose och vad hon trodde hade hänt. Han raderade alla minnen om att Rose hade vari med i kammaren och fick henne att tro att det bara var hon, Cygnus och Abraxas. Och så han själv då förstås.

En minut senare var han klar och var tvungen att sätta sig på sängen bredvid för att inte falla omkull. Svetten rann ner för pannan på honom. Det han gjort var komplicerat och det var få som klarade det. Innan han gick så tog han sig en titt i Melindas huvud för att kolla att det hade fungerat, så att hon inte skulle avslöja honom. Inte för att det var särskilt troligt, men ändå.

Nöjd log han och gick tillbaka till sovsalen. Allt som hördes var tavlornas snarkanden och så kunde man höra Peeves en bit därifrån. Han kröp upp i sin säng och somnade.

Tom flög upp med ett ryck. Vilket även resten av sovsalen gjorde. Det skulle nog vem som helst gjort om man vaknade över att någon höll på att hälla ett kilo lera över en.

''Peeves!'' skrek hela sovsalen och Tom kunde höra Peeves skratt nere i uppehållsrummet.

''_Hur vågade han,_'' tänkte Tom och klev upp.

Han gick snabbt ner till uppehållsrummet och följde efter Peeves. Han kom ifatt honom utanför klassrummet för trolldomshistoria där han gav honom en rejäl utskällning, vilket han fick då han var prefekt.

När han var färdig gick han tillbaka till sovsalen där flera av eleverna försökte få bort leran från sängen. De skrubbade och skurade, ingen verkade ha den minsta tanke på att använda magi. Tom tyckte att det såg ganska löjligt ut.

''Renskrubba,'' sa han och riktade trollstaven mot sängen som började skura sig själv.

Resten av eleverna stönade över att de inte kommit på den idén själva och följde Toms exempel.

Tom suckade och la pannan i handen som om han tyckte att det varit självklart att göra så. De flesta var renblodiga och att använda den formeln borde vara det första de tänkt på. Resten av dem sa att de var renblodiga och borde egentligen också kommit på det direkt.

Han gick ner och satte sig i en fåtölj och tänkte på allt han hade gått igenom i sitt liv.

Flashback

Han stod i ledet. Han var väldigt nervös för vad som skulle hända. Han visste att han inte borde vara det, men han var det i alla fall. Runt om honom stod det massa förväntansfulla elever. De flesta hade redan sorterats in.

''Riddle, Tom,'' ropade läraren upp. Tom kom inte ihåg hans namn.

Tom tog ett djupt andetag och gick och satte sig på pallen.

''Jaså du, arvtagare till Slytherin,'' började hatten och Tom frös till.

Kunde det ens vara möjligt. Kunde han vara Slytherins arvtagare.

''SLYTHERIN,'' skrek hatten ut och Tom log.

Det här var början på ett nytt liv för honom.

Slut på Flashback

Det hade varit den bästa dagen i hans liv. Sedan dess hade han förändrats. Till dеt det sämre, även om det inte var så många som visste det än. Han mindes också förra året då han hade släppt ut basilisken i skolan och fått halvjätten Hagrid relegerad. En flicka hade dött den gången och han var tvungen att kalla tillbaka basilisken för att inte väcka uppmärksamhet.

''Kommer du Tom,'' vi börjar snart, hördes en röst och Tom reste på sig.

Han gick ifatt Cygnus och Abraxas som genast började prata med honom om vad som hände på skolan. Tom lyssnade inte och efter ett tag verkade Cygnus och Abraxas förstå det och tystnade.  
Tom avskydde försvar mot svartkonst. Han visste redan det mesta om svartkonster så varför skulle han behöva försvara sig mot dem. Mot sin vilja undrade han vad professor Jenkins skulle hitta på med dem idag.

Väl när de var framme öppnades dörren och eleverna forsade in. Tom satte sig i en bänk i mitten. Cygnus och Abraxas slog sig ner på varsin sida om honom.

Väl när lektionen hade börjat öppnades dörren och Melinda kom in.

''Förlåt att jag kom för sent professorn, men madam Hopkins ville inte släppa mig,'' försvarade hon sig och slog sig ner bakom Tom.

Professor Jenkins nickade och började med lektionen.

''Kan någon vara vänlig att berätta för mig vad de oförlåtliga förbannelserna heter?'' frågade hon efter en stund.

Ingen verkade kunna svaret för alla satt tysta som möss.  
Tom räckte upp handen.

''Tom. Kan du svaret?'' frågade hon och log.

''Imperiusförbannelsen, Crutiatusförbannelsen och Avada Kedavra,'' svarade han och log tillbaka.

'Mycket bra.''

I slutet gav hon dem i läxa att skriva om var och en av de oförlЕtliga förbannelserna. Minst en fot lång om varje. Hela klassen stönade, men det var ingen som sa emot.

Tio minuter senare satt Tom vid Slytherinbordet och åt lunch. Det var fisk. Han hade aldrig gillat fisk och åt därför inte så mycket. Tydligen så gjorde Abraxas det för han satt och slevade i sig som vanligt.

''Vad tror ni kan ha hänt med Rose,'' hörde han Melinda säga till ett par tjejer bredvid henne.

Hon fick en mängd med exempel och Melinda suckade och såg ner i bordet.  
Nu stod Tom inte ut mer utan reste sig upp och lämnade sakta Stora salen och gick ut. Han njöt av ensamheten. Det var länge sedan han fick vara ensam nu. Det var ofta någon som surrade i örat på honom.

Plötsligt hörde han ett skrik. Det kom från vattnet. Han rusade dit och undrade vad som hade hänt. Men synen var inte den som han hade trott han skulle få se.

* * *

**A/N:** Så vad tycker ni? Är den värd att fortsätta på eller ska jag bara sluta här. Skriv gärna en Rewiew när ni har läst så att jag vet hur många som läser.


	4. Tankar

nyttt kapitel. hoppas verkligen att ni gillar det. bara så att ni vet så har jag den här färdigskriven, men det betyder inte att det kommer komma ut ett kapitel varje dag. hoppas inte det gör något

* * *

Kapitel 4: Tankar

Det han såg chockerade honom. Det var en jättebläckfisk. Inte för att han inte visste om den men han hade aldrig sett den bete sig så här. I en av dess åtta armar höll den en flicka. Tom märkte att hon verkade vara medvetsös och hennes kompisar stod på marken och skrek i panik. Han sprang fram till dem och försökte lugna dem. Han kunde ju inte bara gå iväg. Då hade nog lärarna börjat bli lite misstänksamma.  
Flera elever verkade ha hört skriken och kom för att se vad som stod på tok.

''Hämta rektorn!'' skrek han och två av eleverna sprang iväg.

Sen backade han till resten av eleverna. Cygnus och Abraxas gick fram till honom och tittade frågande på honom.

''Vad har hänt?'' frågade Abraxas oroligt och såg upp på den medvetslösa flickan.

''Hur ska jag kunna veta det,'' fräste han. ''Jag hittade dem så här. Flickorna går inte att lugna. Vi får hoppas att rektorn kommer snart.''

Ett par minuter senare kom de två eleverna tillbaka, men inte med den de väntat sig.

''Dumbledore,'' viskade Tom till Abraxas och Cygnus som nickade.

Det hela gick väldigt fort. Dumbledore sköt iväg någon gul stråle mot bläckfisken, som släppte flickan och återvände ner i sjön. Flickan bars iväg på en bår och de skrikande flickorna följde med henne.  
Tom bara satte sig på en sten och suckade. Han kom på sig själv med att sucka igen och påminde sig själv att vänja sig av med det.  
Resten av eleverna återvände till vad de hade hållit på med förut. Förmodligen läxor.  
Cygnus och Abraxas slog sig ner bredvid honom, men han fortsatte bara stirra ut i vattnet.

''Vad tänker du på?'' frågade Cygnus efter ett tag.

Tom svarade inte.

''Jorden anropar Tom. Vad tänker du på?'' frågade Cygnus igen när han inte fick något svar.

Fortfarande inget svar.

''Tom, va...''

''Håll klaffen, jag tänker!'' röt han och Cygnus tystnade omedelbart.

Tom fortsatte tänka. Han tänkte på vad som skulle hända till sommaren. Om han fick stanna på Hogwarts eller om han var tvungen att återvända till barnhemmet. Han ville stanna. Det fanns inte en chans att han ville återvända dit, där alla muggarna fanns.  
Han fick nog av alla tankar. Det var inte sommar än. Det var knappt höst. Okej, det kanske började bli lite kallt och löven hade börjat falla från träden, men mer än så var det inte. Solen sken och sjön glittrade. Tom älskade hösten. Det fanns så många färger då. Inte för att han gillade ljusa och glada färger, men han gillade naturens färger. Han kunde sitta i timtal och bara stirra ut på vattnet.

Han hade knappt slutat fundera när han reste på sig och gick in i slottet igen. Han styrde stegen mot fängelsehålorna och hämtade sina böcker. Han hade förvandlingskonst med Dumbledore och han ville inte komma försent.

När han hade fått tag i alla sina böcker vände han om och gick mot tredje våningen istället. Han kom dit fem minuter innan lektionen började och ställde sig och väntade utanför.

Under tiden fylldes korridoren med elever. Bland annat Melinda som kom fram till honom.

'Tom?'' sa hon och såg konstigt på honom.

''Mm?'' svarade han frånvarande.

''Du, jag är ledsen om jag varit frånvarande de senaste dagarna, men jag tänker bara på Rose hela tiden. Jag hoppas verkligen att  
hon mår bra,'' fortsatte hon.

''Det är okej. Mår du bättre nu?'' frågade han och såg på henne med ett falskt medlidande. Hon nickade och suckade. ''Hon mår säkert bra, hon kanske bara inte har lust att komma till skolan för tillfället,'' ljög han och Melinda såg på honom.

''Du bryr dig ju inte ens. Ni bråkade ju hela tiden,'' svarade hon och stora tårar började falla ner från hennes kinder. ''Dessutom så blev ju Mikelle attackerad av jättebläckfisken också. Det blir för mycket.''

''Jag vet,'' sa han uppgivet och klappade henne på axeln.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och ett antal elever kom ut därifrån. Tom förmodade att det var förstaårselever och gick in.  
Han satte sig ner i en bänk och Melinda gjorde en ansats att sätta sig bredvid honom, men han gav henne en hotfull blick som sa att hon måste förtjäna den först, något som hon inte hade gjort än.  
Abraxas och Cygnus kom strax efter honom och Cygnus slog sig ner bredvid honom. Abraxas satte sig bredvid Melinda i bänken framför.

Nu var det ombytta roller och det var Cygnus som var med honom mest. Det hade det egentligen varit hela detta året, men han visste inte riktigt varför han kom att tänka på det just nu. Han skakade av sig tanken och tvingade sig själv att lyssna på Dumbledore.

Det var en tråkig lektion och när den var slut en timme senare så var det många som låg i bänkarna med slutna ögon.  
Tom orkade för en gångs skull inte bry sig. Själv hade han tyckt att det var en ganska intressant lektion. Eller, i alla fall intressant för att vara Dumbledore. Tom gick ner för trapporna och slängde sig i en fåtölj i uppehållsrummet. Böckerna la han på bordet framför sig. Han stirrade på klockan på väggen och stönade innan han kallade till sig boken de hade i försvar mot svartkonst, ett pergament och en fjäderpenna.  
Sen började han på läxan.

En och en halv timme senare var han klar. De började inte förrän om en halvtimme så han började med resten av läxorna också. Det var lika bra att göra dem när man hade tid istället för att skjuta upp dem så att det blev klart i sista minuten. Den tanken verkade Abraxas och Cygnus ha. De kom från köket när han satt och skrev. Hur han visste det var inte så svår att lista ut. Inte heller vad de hade ätit då de hade grädde runt hela munnen.  
Tom vinkade till sig dem och viskade något i deras öra.  
De såg på varandra och torkade sig fort om munnen. Tom flinade och återgick till läxan.

''Jag har aldrig fattar varför man måste ha så mycket läxor,'' sa Abraxas och slängde sig ner i en soffa. ''Det är ju ändå bara slöseri med tid.''

''Jag håller med,'' svarade Cygnus. ''Det verkar vara ett sätt att plåga oss här i skolan. Genom att begrav oss i berg av läxor varje vecka.''

''Jag vet värre sätt att straffa folk,'' svarade Tom lågt och Cygnus och Abraxas ryckte till. ''Gör era läxor nu så kanske ni slipper se hur.''

''Du är elak,'' sa Cygnus, men de gick och hämtade sina böcker.

De gjorde egentligen inte så mycket av dem eftersom att de bara hade en kvart på sig. Sen var de tvungna att rafsa ihop dem och gå på lektionen istället. Tom gillade inte Skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Det var äckligt och han fattade inte varför det var något de skulle lära sig.

En timme senare var den slut och när ingen såg honom smög Tom in i den förbjudna skogen. Där kunde han slappna av. Han var helt ensam. Bara han och naturen. Precis som han ville att det skulle vara. Det var fortfarande soligt och han satte sig med ryggen lutad mot ett träd.

Plötsligt knäcktes en gren och han flög upp med trollstaven i högsta hugg, men sänkte den då han märkte vad det var som orsakat oljudet.

''Bara en Hippogriff,'' sa han för sig själv och drog efter andan.

Den var verkligen fin. Just den här var nästan helt svart. Men man kunde skymta en del bruna fläckar också. Förutom längst ner på högra frambenet där den hade en stor vit fläck. Tom hade aldrig sett dem på så nära håll. Han visste vad han skulle göra. Han såg den i ögonen och böjde sig långsamt fram utan att släppa den med blicken. Hippogriffen bugade tillbaka och Tom förstod att det var säkert att röra den nu. Han gick fram mot den och sträckte ut handen. Den sniffade lite på honom innan den bestämde sig för att han var ofarlig. Tom klappade näbben och halsen innan han lät den vandra vidare in i skogen.  
Själv sprang Tom tillbaka upp till slottet för att äta middag.

Ett par minuter senare satt han vid Slytherinsbordet och åt kyckling och ris. Han åt snabbt och sedan gick han ner till uppehållsrummet och fortsatte med sina läxor.

Det tog längre tid än han hade förväntat sig och hux flux så var klockan elva. Tom la ifrån sig sina böcker och skulle gå upp till sovsalen när han hörde en smäll.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Okej, det var det. hoppas att ni gillar det. om ni gjorde det så kan ni väl trycka på Rewiewknappen här under och skriva det. då får ni ett nytt kapitel snart. 


	5. Ormen

Kapitel 5: Ormen 

Tom vände sig snabbt om och stirrade in i mörkret. Han kände hur någonting låg och krälade runt benen på honom och plötsligt kramade det så hЕrt att han föll baklänges. Först då kunde han se vad det var för något. Han flämtade till när han såg att det bara var en orm. Okej, kanske inte bara, för den var ganska stor. Omkring en meter kanske.

''Släpp mig,'' väste han och ormen lossade på hans ben och ringlade till slut av honom.

''Jag har hört talas om dig, mäster Riddle,'' väste ormen tillbaka och såg honom i ögonen.

''Vad kul för mig,'' väste Tom och reste sig upp.

Han fortsatte mot sovsalen utan att ta någon notis om ormen, som följde efter honom. Han brydde sig inte heller när ormen virade ihop sig under hans täcke och somnade.

Nästa morgon vaknade Tom med ett ryck. Någonting hade kittlat honom under foten och han gillade det inte.  
Han slet av sig täcket och mindes vad som hade hänt kvällen innan. Abraxas och Cygnus verkade också ha vaknat och stirrade först på ormen och sedan på Tom.

''Vad?'' frågade Tom irriterat och de slutade stirra.

''Inget,'' svarade Abraxas snabbt och gick till uppehållsrummet.

Tom satt kvar med höjda ögonbryn. Det var ovanligt att Abraxas var så kortfattad. Han såg på Cygnus som ryckte på axlarna.  
Tom suckade och började klä på sig när han märkte att ormen ringlat ner på golvet och låg på hans tröja.

''Flytta på dig,'' väste han och ormen ringlade långsamt bort från tröjan.

Han slet upp tröjan från golvet och slängde på sig den.  
Ormen ringlade upp längs benet på honom, men Tom puttade bort henne.  
Han såg hur ormen surt ringlade bort i ett hörn oh la sig till rätta på en annan tröja.

''Se till så att ingen ser dig,'' väste Tom tyst till ormen innan han försvann ut genom dörren.

''Vem är ormen?'' frågade Cygnus på vägen till uppehållsrummet

''Inte en aning,'' svarade Tom och stannade framför Abraxas som tittade upp.

''Hej,'' sa han och reste sig.

''Du var kortfattad idag,'' konstaterade Tom.

''Jag gillar inte ormar,'' svarade Abraxas lågt.

Tom ryckte på axlarna och gick mot utgången.

Väl ute så började han gå mot Stora salen. Han satte sig i utkanten av bordet så fort han kom in och började bre en macka. Cygnus och Abraxas satte sig mittemot honom och han nickade. Han började bre på ytterligare en macka innan han kom ihåg att han redan hade brett en och stoppade den i munnen.

Tjugo minuter senare var han färdig och gick upp mot sjukhusflygeln. Han mådde inte bra. Han misstänkte starkt att det hade med ormen att göra.  
När han kom dit blev han ombedd att lägga sig i en säng.

''Du är förgiftad,'' konstaterade madam Hopkins och gick för att hämta ett botemedel.

Tom suckade och la sig ner.

''Drick det här så kommer du må bättre på nolltid,'' sa hon och gav Tom en flaska med något som luktade starkt.

Tom svalde det i en klunk och såg förvånat på madam Hopkins.  
Av alla drycker han hade druckit så smakade den hår bäst.

''Du kan gå,'' sa hon efter tio minuter och Tom reste sig och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.  
Han hittade ormen liggandes på samma tröja som när han lämnade den.

''Vad skulle det vara bra för?'' väste han.

''Vad?'' väste ormen tillbaka och slingrade upp på Toms säng.

''Att förgifta mig,'' svarade Tom och ormen väste förnöjt.

''Jag menade det inte, jag kunde bara inte låta bli,'' väste den och rullade ihop sig.

''Bra,'' väste Tom. ''Vad heter du förresten?''

Ormen väste något som Tom inte kunde uppfatta.

''Va?'' väste han

''Jag sa att jag heter Nagini.''

* * *

A/N: hur många rewiews tror ni att jag fått på det senaste kapitlet. just det. noll, nicht, nada, zilch. hoppas att ni skriver en liten rewiew på det här kapitlet så att jag vet om någon läser. vill ha minst en rewiew innan nästa kapitel, så egentligen så la jag ut den här kapitlet för att jag tyckte det var så kort. förmodligen är några kapitel korta nu, men jag lovar att de blir lite längre sen. glöm nu inte att klicka på den lila knappen här bredvid/under och säga vad ni tycker. det står GO på den, så att alla vet vart de ska trycka. tvingar er inte men det vore kul att veta att någon läser. 


	6. Tom Crucio Voldemort

Ledsen för det otroligt långa avbrottet. Har faktiskt inte haft något särskilt för mig, och jag vet inte varför jag inte har lagt upp fler kapitel. Ska försöka få upp resten så fort som möjligt. Har den här färdigskriven på datorn om jag inte har sagt det. Hoppas ni gillar det.

* * *

Kapitel 6: Tom + Crucio Voldemort

Tom stirrade på Nagini innan han vände sig om och gick ut till uppehållsrummet igen. Han fattade fortfarande inte hur hon hade kunnat förgifta honom. Han stirradepå Cygnus och Abraxas som satt och pratade om något. Framför dem låg det en hög med böcker. Tom antog att det var meningen att de skulle göra läxan. Han gick lugnt fram till dem och de slutade tvärt.

"Vad vill du?" Frågade Abraxas grötigt.

Tom såg sig om och märkte att uppehållsrummet var tomt. Han var redan arg och att Abraxas tiggde om bestraffning gjorde inte det hela bättre. Han tog snabbt ett steg framåt och smällde till Abraxas så att han kastades ner på golvet. Samma sak gjorde hanmed Cygnus innan han slängde sig ner i fåtöljen.  
Han var rasande och tydligen såg både Cygnus och Abraxas det för de försvann utan ett ord. Plötsligt kom en pojke in i uppehållsrummet. Tom ville vara ensam, men det verkade inte pojken bry sig om utan han slängde upp en hög böcker på ett bord och började med sina läxor.

"Kom," befallde Tom och pojken bara tittade på honom.

Tydligen bestämde han sig för att inte komma.

"Kom hit, Michael, sa jag," upprepade han.

Michael verkade tycka att det var en bra idé att göra som han blev tillsagd den här gången och gick fram till Tom.

"Abraxas! Cygnus!" Ropade han och ett par sekunder senare komCygnus och Abraxas tillbaka.

"Ja, Tom," svarade de och såg på Michael.

Tom satt tyst en stund och stirrade in i väggen.

"Te," sa han och Abraxasoch Cygnus försvann.

Michael gjorde en ansats att gå tillbaka till sin läxor när Tom tog tag i hans tröja. Inte ett ord hade han sagt till Michael, men det verkade inte behövas heller. Tom släppte Michaels arm när han såg att han hade förstått. Michael gick snabbt fram till sitt bord, rev ner böckerna i väskan och försvann ut.  
Kort där efter kom in i uppehållsrummet. Hon gjorde en ansats att vända när Tom höll upp en hand och vinkade henne till sig. Han reste sig upp och gick mot sovsalen. Melinda följde efter honom. Innanför dörrarna på sovsalen låg Nagini och sov. Tom sparkade till henne så att hon for in i väggen innan han satte sig på en säng.

"Melinda."

Han fick verkligen anstränga sig för att hålla rösten lugn.  
Tom skulle precis öppna munnen när dörren flög upp och några pojkar kom in. De verkade ha ganska kul för de skrattade och pratade livligt. Tom såg att även ett par tjejer var med dem, men det som gjorde honom mest arg var när hansåg Cygnus och Abraxas med dem. Melinda såg osäkert på honom och han nickade. Hon försvann ut omedelbart.

"Håll käften!" skrek han och tystanden var total. Man kunde förmodligen höra en knappnål falla till golvet.  
En av pojkarna öppnade munnen när chocken lagt sig men verkade inte få något ljud ur den. Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han öppnade munnen igen.

"Tror du att duär något, Riddle," sa han och Tom chockades av hans tonfall. Det var överlägset och det verkade betyda att det var han som var bäst.

"Jag gillar inte din attityd Malcom," sa Tom in en ton som förbluffade alla.

Till och med Malcom verkade lite orolig innan han fortsatte.

"Vart tog din flickvän vägen då," retades han.

"Abraxas, Cygnus," sa han och nickade mot utgången. "Jag tar hand om er senare," viskade han och riktade blicken mot Malcom igen.

Tom hade för länge sedan fått nog av deras beteende. Han drog igen dörren och låste den innan han vände sig om.

"Crucio," skrek han och riktade staven mot Malcom.

Tom såg hans plågade ansiktsuttryck, men han skrek inte. Tom ökade styrkan till dubbelt.  
Den här gången skrek han och Tom njöt. Han älskade att tortera folk. En halv minut senare släppte han den och la en annan förtrollning över honom istället. Han skulle inte kunna berätta vad som hänt även om han ville. Inte om han ville ha en dos till, vilket han skulle få om han så mycket som började tänka på att berätta för någon. Men dosen han skulle få då skulle inte vara så stark. Bara något som påminde honom.  
Tom suckade innan han skickade iväg dem. Nu hade han i alla fall fått avreagera sig och gick ut ifrån sovsalen han också. Han började sin lektioni trollkonsthistoria nu och han ville inte bli sen.  
En och en halv timme senare var lektionen slut och han gick ner till uppehållsrummet igen. Efter honom lunkade Abraxasoch Cygnus, väl medvetna om vad som skulle hända.  
Han stannade mitt i en tom korridor och vände sig mot dem. För andra gången den dagen smällde han till dem så att de for i golvet. Han tyckte det räckte. Han hade fått nog av bestraffningar idag.  
Senare på kvällen låg han i sin säng och tänkte på allt han hade hunnit med den här dagen. En halvtimme senare erkände han för sig själv att han inte kunde sova och gick till uppehållsrummet för att göra någon av sina läxor. Det var lika bra att göra dem nu om han ändå inte kunde sova. Ett par minuter senare satt han insjunken i sin läxa och märkte inte ens att någon smög bakom honom. Inte förrän personen la handen på hans axel reagerade han och vände sig om. Det var ingen där. Han fortsatte med läxan igen och en stund senare var det någon som la handen på hans axel igen. Han snodde runt igen, men märkte fortfarande ingenting. Det var inte förrän han skulle gå och lägga sig en halvtimme senare som han såg en svag skugga fladdra förbi på väggen. Tom följde beslutsamt efter skuggan in i en undangömd del av slottet. Där stannade den och vände sig om och slängde en förbannelse mot Tom. Han hade ingen chans att reagera och han föll raklång ner på golvet. Han visste vem det var. Det var det sista han tänkte innan han förlorade medvetandet.

* * *

AN: Hoppas ni tyckte om det. Jag tyckte i alla fall om att skriva det och om ni inte rdan visste det så är jag ett fan av Tom Riddle. har börjat på en fortsättning av den här, som jag kommer börja publicera så fort den här är klar. Så vad finns det mer att säga. R&R. Ska gå och äta rabarberpaj nu och fira pappa. Bara fyra veckor kvar i skolan. Längtar dig.


	7. Duellen

Kapitel 7: Duellen

När Tom vaknade hade han en dundrande huvudvärk. Han försökte röra på sig, men upptäckte att hans armar var bundna bakom ryggen på honom. Han stönade och lyckades krångla sig upp i sittande ställning. Långt borta hörde han en kvist brytas av och förstod att den som slagit ner honom hade tagit honom till den förbjudna skogen. Synen började komma tillbaka till honom och hans huvudvärk hade börjat avta lite. I mörkret kunde han urskilja en sten som låg en bit därifrån och hasade sig bort dit. Han började skära repen som band honom mot stenen och märkte till sin lättnad att de började gå av. Precis när han var färdig hörde han hur det kom någon och reste sig upp. Han var försvagad och hade dessutom ingen trollstav. Han lutade sig mot ett träd och flåsade kraftigt. Personen kom närmare och Tom kunde äntligen se vem det var, men tyvärr kände han inte igen honom. Han visste att han hade sett honom förut, men kunde inte komma ihåg var någonstans.

"Vad vill du med mig?" Frågade han och släppte trädet han lutade sig mot.

Han tänkte inte visa sig svag inför främlingen.

"Vad jag vill med dig? Jag vet vad du gjorde med Rose och jag tänker inte låta dig göra det med andra," svarade han.

"Jag har inte gjort något med Rose," började han. "Det var någon annan."

"Tom, nu ljuger du," sa främlingen och satte sig ner på marken.

"Bevisa det," svarade Tom hånfullt. "Vad heter du och hur kände du Rose?"

"Jag heter Nicolas, men du kan kalla mig för Nick. Rose var min syster om du är intresserad."

Det slog Tom att han visste vem det var. Nicolas Movo. Gick i Slytherin innan han slutade skolan. Gick ut när Tom gick sitt tredje år. Han suckade igen och reste sig upp.

"Vad sägs om en duell?" frågade han och log.

"Varför inte," svarade Nick. "Här är din stav."

Han slängde staven mot Tom som fångade den och ställde sig i position. Han tänkte inte låta Nick vinna över honom.

"Lamslå," skrek Nick vilket fick Tom att hoppa undan.

"Serpensortia," vrålade Tom och en orm sköt ut ur spetsen på staven.

Han beordrade ormen att förlama Nick. Inte döda och han såg Nicks förvånade min när han hörde Toms väsande. Precis som Tom hade trott hämtade han sig inte tillräckligt snabbt för att kunna stoppa ormen som nu hade ringlat fram till honom och högg honom i benet. Nick skrek till, föll baklänges och tog sig om benet. Till Toms förtjusning kunde han se att Nick verkade kämpa med att få handen till benet.

"Trodde du verkligen att du kunde vinna över mig?" frågade han och fnyste lågt.

Nick sa ingenting. Inte för att han skulle ha kunna göra det om han hade försökte eftersom att giftet förmodligen hade spridit sig genom hela kroppen och förlamat stämbanden.  
Tom suckade igen, raderade Nicks minnen om vad som hade hänt och gick därifrån. Hans huvud hade börjat dunka igen och han stapplade vidare genom skogen. När han väl kom ut ur skogen var det nätt och jämt att han kunde gå. Han tvingade sig själv att sätta den ena foten före den andra. Han tog sig upp till entrén där han svimmade av utmattning.

När han vaknade igen låg han i sjukhusflygeln. Bredvid honom satt Melinda, Cygnus och Abraxas och såg oroligt på honom.

"Vad var det som hände?" frågade han och satte sig upp.

"Madam Hopkins sa att du led av vattenbrist och utmattning," svarade Melinda innan de andra han säga något.

"Vart har du varit någonstans, Tom?" frågade Abraxas och såg oroligt på honom.

"Vad menar du?"

"Du har varit borta i tre dagar, Tom," svarade Cygnus och vände sig om när dörren till sjukhusflygeln öppnades.

Det var Dumbledore och Dippet som kom.

"Vi ses sen, Tom," sa Melinda och alla tre lämnade rummet.

"Vart har du varit, Tom," frågade rektorn när han kom fram till hans säng.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, professorn," svarade han. "Jag minns att jag inte kunde sova och gick till uppehållsrummet för att göra mina läxor. Sen hörde jag något och vände mig om. Sen är det svart."

"Vad hände när du vaknade?"

"Jag vaknade i den förbjudna skogen," svarade han. "Jag tog mig tillbaka till skolan med ren viljestyrka innan jag kollapsade."

"Nu får ni gå, hördes en röst och madam Hopkins kom in i rummet. Mr Riddle behöver vila."

Hon gav Tom en starkt luktande vätska som Tom rynkade på näsan åt.

"Drick det här, sa hon. Det ger dig en drömlös sömn. Du sover så länge du behöver och är utvilad när du vaknar."

Tom nickade och hällde i sig vätskan. Det var nära att den åkte ut igen också, men Tom tvingade sig själv att svälja. Väl när han hade fått ner det började han hosta och fräsa.  
Sen började han bli sömnig och det blev svårare och svårare att hålla ögonen öppna.  
Inom en minut sov han djupt.  
När han vaknade nästa gång var klockan nästan lika mycket som när han somnade, vilket betydde att han hade sovit i nästan 24 timmar. Han sträckte på sig och gäspade. "Jag sa ju att du skulle vara utvilad när du vaknade," sa Madam Hopkins när hon kom in i rummet ett par minuter senare.

Tom nickade.

"Får jag gå nu?" frågade han och Madam Hopkins nickade.  
Han tackade, drog för förhängena, klädde på sig och gick ner till uppehållsrummet där han hittade Melinda, Cygnus och Abraxas som spelade knallkort.

"Får man vara med?" frågade han även om han redan visste svaret.

De nickade och samlade ihop korten innan de gav honom en hög. En timme senare var det fortfarande inte någon som hade slagit honom. Tom misstänkte starkt att de lät honom vinna. Inte för att det gjorde något direkt. Han var van att få som han ville.

"Jag går och lägger mig," sa han en stund senare och reste sig upp.

Inte för att han var särskilt trött. Han hade ju vaknat för bara någon timme sedan, men han ville vända på dygnet direkt. Annars skulle han ju inte få sova på nästan 24 timmar. Inte för att han brydde sig direkt, men han hade ingen större lust att missa fler lektioner. Han visste inte hur många lektioner han hade missat sedan skolan började, men han var ganska säker på att han inte hade gått en hel dag i skolan än. Eller kanske den första veckan. Han var inte riktigt säker. Hur som helst så brydde han sig inte.  
Han bytte snabbt om och kröp ner i sängen. Han låg där länge och tänkte på allt som hade hänt honom det här året.  
Vid fötterna låg Nagini och sov. Tom log och slöt ögonen.  
Han vaknade några timmar senare av att dörren till sovsalen öppnades och Cygnus och Abraxas kom in.

"Har ni inte gått och lagt er än?" frågade han och såg förvånat på dem.

De skakade på huvudet och bytte om till sina pyjamasar.  
Tom bara suckade innan han vände sig om och somnade om.

När han vaknade igen var klockan halv sju. I sängen bredvid honom låg Abraxas och snarkade högt. Tom slog händerna för öronen och gäspade. Han bytte snabbt om och slängde en kudde på Abraxas som vakande omedelbart.

"Vad? frågade han sömnigt och såg sig omkring."

"Du snarkar," kommenterade Tom och öppnade dörren som ledde till uppehållsrummet. "Vi börjar om en timme. Skynda er."

Abraxas nickade och försökte väcka Cygnus som grymtade till och vände pЕ sig. Tom suckade igen och fortsatte mot uppehållsrummet.  
Han avskydde tidiga mornar, men tyvärr verkade han vara tvungen till det när han gick i skolan.  
Han såg sig om i uppehållsrummet innan han fortsatte mot Stora salen där han satte sig i utkanten av slytherinbordet. De andra slytherinarna såg förvånat på honom, men Tom såg att de var lättade över att han satte sig så långt bort från dem. De gillade inte honom. Det visste Tom. Tyvärr fanns det inte så mycket de kunde göra åt saken. Tom skulle gå där ett år till efter det här så de fick lov att stå ut med honom ett tag till.  
När Tom var färdig gick han ut och skulle precis gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet när han såg en stor klunga med elever stå och stirra på ett papper på anslagstavlan. Han gick närmare och eleverna flyttade på sig för att han skulle kunna se vad som stod där.  
Det var ett anslag om Halloween. Den 31 oktober skulle det vara en fest för alla intresserade. Tom var inte intresserad, men han trodde säkert att Cygnus och Abraxas skulle vara det. Tom såg på texten under datumet och tydligen så var det tjejernas tur att bjuda ut killarna den här gången.  
Tom suckade innan han gick mot fängelsehålorna. På vägen mötte han Cygnus och Abraxas. Cygnus såg nyvaken ut och han kunde inte ha varit vaken särskilt länge.  
Tom skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att gå. Cygnus och Abraxas fortsatte mot Stora salen.  
Ett par minuter senare kom de tillbaka och kunde inte sluta prata om halloweenfesten. Ytterligare ett par minuter senare kom Melinda och satte sig på bordet mittemot Tom och såg förväntansfullt på honom.

"Tom, skulle du vilja gå på festen med mig?" Frågade hon och såg hoppfullt på honom.


	8. Operation Melinda

Kapitel 8: Operation Melinda.

Tom stirrade på henne med förvåning i sina ögon. Det var den fråga som han sist av allt hade väntat sig att få av henne.

"Jag måste fundera lite," svarade han och reste sig upp.

Melinda ställde sig också upp och log mot honom.

"Jag trodde att du skulle säga nej," sa hon och fnissade till.

"Jag har varken sagt ja eller nej," sa han, tog sina böcker och gick till spådomslektionen.

Den gick sämre än vanligt och han hade varit uttråkad sedan lektionen började. Han gick bedrövat ner mot uppehållsrummet för att byta böcker och funderade på vad han skulle säga till Melinda. Han var inte säker men han trodde att han skulle svara ja. Inte för att han gillade henne, men han hade ingen lust att bli utfrågad av halv skolan som det vanligtvis brukade bli.

Han stötte på henne i uppehållsrummet och precis som väntat. Hon sprang fram till honom och såg förväntansfullt på honom.

"Har du bestämt dig än?"

"Jag vet inte," ljög han.

"Snälla, Tom," tjatade hon.

"Okej då, jag går på den där himla festen med dig Mel," utbrast han.

Han såg Melindas paffa ansikte förvridas i glädje och han hon slog armarna om honom.

"Tack, tack, tack, Tom," skrek hon exalterad.

"Ja. Kan du släppa mig nu?"

"Förlåt," sa hon och släppte honom omedelbart.

En minut senare satt dem i soffan när Cygnus och Abraxas kom fram och slog sig ner.

"Så jag antar att du har sagt ja," kommenterade Cygnus syrligt.

Tom gav honom en sur blick och han ryckte på axlarna.

"Ledsen om man är nyfiken, men jag tar det som ett ja."

En timme senare kom Tom ut från förvandlingskonstlektionen tillsammans med ett par tjejer efter sig.  
Han skakade av sig dem och gick ner till uppehållsrummet, lämnade sina böcker och gick mot Stora salen.  
Spaghetti och Köttfärssås. Tom tyckte det var hyfsat gott. Det var inget han gärna åt, men det gick att äta.

En stund senare kom Abraxas och Cygnus tillsammans med Melinda om slog sig ner på hans vänstra sida.  
Tom som var färdig reste sig och såg de andras förvånade blickar.  
Han suckade och de andra började viska om honom. Han misstänkte starkt att det var honom de viskade om.

Tom fortsatte mot uppehållsrummet när han stötte på Michael igen.

"Tom," började han.

"Vad," muttrade han till svar.

"Jo, det är så att jag behöver din hjälp," började han.

"Med vad?"

"Med en läxa i trolldryckskonst. Jag har försökt, men det bara går inte."

"Kanske, jag får se sen. Om jag har lust," svarade han och fortsatte gå.

"Snälla Tom, det är viktigt."

"Fortsätter du på det viset så blir det ett nej," hotade han och Michael tystnade. "Jag har egna läxor att göra. Har jag tid och lust hjälper jag dig. Förstår du?"

"Men…"

"Förstår du," upprepade han och log.

"Ja," suckade Michael uppgivet.

Tom log tillfredsställt och svängde in till uppehållsrummet.

"Lösenord?" frågade statyn.

"Rent blod," svarade han frånvarande när öppningen visades.

Han fortsatte in, tog upp sitt schema och kollade på det.  
Tydligen så hade han trolldomshistoria om en timme innan han slutade. Sen hade han astronomi klockan tolv inatt.  
Han suckade igen innan han samlade ihop sina läxböcker och började med sina läxor.

Efter nästan en timme var han färdig och samlade ihop trolldomshistorieböckerna och gick till sin lektion. Den var lika tråkig som vanligt.

När lektionen hade slutat och han stod i uppehållsrummet såg han Michael stå lutad över hans trolldrycksbok.  
Han gick lugnt fram till honom. Bakifrån så att han inte såg honom.

"Vad gör du?" frågade han strängt.

Michael hoppade till och vände sig om.

"Jag letar efter ett svar till en fråga på trolldrycken," svarade han när han hade hämtat sig.

"I mina böcker?"

Michael nickade skamset och stirrade ner i golvet.

"Hittade du vad du letade efter?"

"Nej", suckade Michael uppgivet.

"Vad är det du letar efter?"

"Polyjuice elixir," svarade han nonchalant.

"Vad ska du med det till, det får ni knappast veta redan andra året," kommenterade Tom och

Michael såg finurligt på honom.

"Ingenting," svarade han sakta.

Tom tyckte det var för sakta och eftersom han var duktig på legilimering visste han att Michael ljög för honom.  
Han satte sig på en stod och tecknade år Michael att göra likadant.  
Michael satte sig bredvid honom och verkade lyssna spänt på vad Tom skulle säga.

"Vad ska du ha elixiret till?" frågade han igen, mycket lugnare, vilket verkade ingjuta rädsla i

Michaels ögon.

"Ingenting, sa jag ju," svarade Michael envist.

"Ljug inte för mig, Michael," sa Tom och spände sina ögon i Michaels.

Ett par minuter senare gav Michael upp och Tom vann triumferande.  
Han lyssnade intresserad på vad Michael berättade för honom innan han hörde dörren öppnas och en flicka gick fram till honom.

"Skulle du vilja gå på festen med mig," frågade hon och såg hoppfullt på Tom

"Jag är redan upptagen," sa han nonchalant och reste sig upp. "Michael, låt bli mina böcker i fortsättningen. Jag gillar inte när folk snokar i mina privata saker."

Han gick när han hade sagt sista ordet.  
Bakom sig lämnade han sig Michael och en förkrossad flicka.  
Precis när han skulle gå ut kom Melinda in. Hon log mot honom, men han log inte tillbaks, vilket fick hennes leende att slockna.

"Är du sur?" frågade hon och la huvudet på sned precis som en hund.

"En aning. Kan inte du göra mig en tjänst?" frågade han även om han redan visste svaret.

"Självklart, jag gör allt för dig. Jag trodde du visste det."

"Bra," sa han bara och la en arm över hennes axlar och drog henne tillräckligt nära för att hon skulle höra vad han sa.

När han var färdig nickade hon och vände sig om för att gå, men han drog tillbaka henne och kysste henne på kinden.  
Inte för att han gillade henne, men hon var en viktig del i hans plan och han behövde hennes lojalitet. Han var tvungen att få henne tro att han älskade henne.  
Älska, det ordet fanns inte ens i hans vokabulär. Han använde folk, fick dem att tro att han älskade dem, fick dem att lyda hans minsta vink och när de insett vad de hade gjort var det för sent och då dödade han dem. Han hade gjort det med Rose. Även om ingen visste om det. Sen hade hon blivit olydig och han hade varit tvungen att döda henne innan han hade slutfört det han skulle göra.

En halvtimme senare kom Melinda tillbaka med en bok i handen. Hon gav den till honom och han kysste henne igen. Den enda skillnaden var att den här gången kysste han henne på munnen.  
Hon rodnade och de andra tjejerna i uppehållsrummet stirrade på dem med både förvåning och avundsjuka.  
Tom brydde sig inte utan gav dem en ilsken blick innan han reste sig upp. Melinda tog hans hand, men han skakade på huvudet och hon släppte honom nästan lika fort som hon tog den.  
Han drog åt sig handen och gick iväg.

Han strövade omkring lite överallt utan att bry sig särskilt mycket om vart han var någonstans. En gång stötte han ihop med ett par förstaårselever som snabbt försvann när han bad dem. Eller bad och bad, han fräste åt dem.

En timme senare gick han tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Det var nästan tomt med synen han fick se chockerade honom.


	9. Halloween

Kapitel 9: Halloween

I en soffa ett par meter därifrån satt Melinda och verkade djupt försjunken i en kyss med en annan kille. Inte nog med det, han verkade vara en Gryffindor också. Tom fick en stark känsla av att de hade varit ihop ett tag. Han struntade totalt i hur pojken hade kommit in i uppehållsrummet, vad han brydde sig om nu var att Melinda hade svikit hans förtroende. Hon hade frågat om han ville gå på festen med honom, han hade svarat ja. Han var rasande.

Han stegade snabbt fram till Melinda och ställde sig framför dem. Melinda avbröt snabbt kyssen och ställde sig upp. Hon han knappt göra mer innan han hade smällt till henne så att hon for tillbaka i soffan.

Tom modifierade Gryffindorarens minne och kastade ut honom.

Efter det satte han sig i en fåtölj. Melinda satt fortfarande i soffan och höll sig om kinden som hade fått en röd nyans.

"En Gryffindor? Melinda vad tänkte du på?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Tom, du måste tro på mig när jag säger att jag inte hade en aning om vad jag gjorde. Han gav mig något," tillkännagav Melinda ynkligt.

Tom skummade igenom hennes hjärna för att se om hon ljög. Till hans stora förvåning märkte han att hon talade sanning.

"Jag tror dig. Vad var det. Amortentia?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag tror det," svarade Melinda.

Tom suckade och log mot Melinda.

"Jag har fortfarande inte kommit över att det var en Gryffindor."

"Inte jag heller. Jag fattar inte vad jag tänkte på."

"Förmodligen ingenting," svarade Tom samtidigt som Abraxas och Cygnus kom in i uppehållsrummet.

De slog sig som vanligt vid Tom och Melinda.

Tom suckade igen och gav upp. Han gick och la sig. Han ville sova någon timme innan astronomilektionen.

Halv tolv vaknade han och klädde på sig innan han gick upp mot astronomitornet.

På vägen dit råkade han titta ut genom fönstret. Det var stjärnklart, vilket förmodligen betydde att de skulle hålla på med stjärnkikare ikväll. Han kunde skymta ett par olika stjärnbilder på himlen. Han visste inte vad det hette, bara hur se såg ut. Den enda som han visste var i princip Karlavagnen, men den kunde han naturligtvis inte få synd på nu. Han hittade inte ens polstjärnan som var så vanlig.

Tjugo minuter senare satt de på golvet i astronomitornet och stirrade upp mot stjärnorna i sina stjärnkikare. Det var vackrare än vanligt och för en gångs skull njöt Tom av en lektion. De gjorde egentligen inte så mycket. Letade upp stjärnbilder, månar och planer och kartlagde dem på ett speciellt papper som de hade fått.

Efter kanske fyrtio minuter blev de tillsagda att gå och lägga sig för lektionen var slut.

Tom gick raka vägen till sin säng och somnade med kläderna på sig.

En vecka senare var det den första november och halloweenfesten skulle hållas på kvällen. Tom hade bestämt sig för att gå med Melinda trots vad hon hade gjort, eftersom att tekniskt sett så hade det inte varit hennes fel.

Han hade klätt upp sig i en svart kavaj. Han gillade inte maskerader och tack och lov var det inget tvång på masker. Melinda stod bredvid honom och fick en hel del avundsjuka miner riktade mot sig.

Tom hade blivit tillfrågad fler än en gång om han ville gå på dansen med någon av dem, men han hade sagt att han var upptagen.

Flickorna hade bara suckat och letat vidare.

Nu började musiken spela och många av eleverna hade börjat dansa. Tom bjöd upp Melinda och tillsammans dansade de lugnt ut på dansgolvet.

De hade dansat i flera timmar när Tom stannade upp för att ta något att dricka.

Medan han stod och drack blev Melinda uppbjuden flera gånger och Tom bara stirrade efter dem.

Hon hade i alla fall vett nog att inte dansa med några smutsskallar, tänkte han.

Det var i alla fall ett framsteg.  
En gång hade det kommit fram en sistaårselev från Gryffindor och frågat om hon ville dansa, men hon hade prompt sagt nej och sa att hon inte ville dansa med smutsskallar.

Då hade pojken gått därifrån med arga steg.

Tom hade lett åt den scenen.

En stund senare kollade han på klockan. Den var redan halv ett, men han hade inte tänkt gå och lägga sig än.

Ännu en dans slutade och Melinda gick fram till honom. Han bjöd upp henne och hon följde villigt med.

Bara ett par minuter senare gav sig båda iväg från festen. Noga med att ingen såg dem stegade de ner mot den förbjudna skogen.

Där gick de lugnt och vid ett tillfälle hade de skymtat en kentaur.

De slog sig ner på en sten och såg ut över sjön.

"Tom?" frågade Melinda oroligt.

"Vad?" svarade han utan att ta blicken från sjön.

"Är det inte fullmåne inatt?"

"Jo, hurså?"

"Tom, det kan finnas varulvar här."

"Du är väldigt söt ikväll, vet du det," svarade han och kysste henne.

Han kunde skymta hur hon rodnade.

"Tack," svarade hon med en onaturlig blyghet. "Du svarade inte på min fråga."

"De skadar vare sig dig eller mig, det lovar jag," svarade han och kysste henne igen.

Hon nickade och kysste tillbaka.

Han hade fått henne dit han ville. Nu skulle han bara se till att hon var villig att utföra det som han hade i beredskap för henne. Inte för att det var särskilt troligt att hon skulle vägra, men han ville vara helt säker.

En timme senare låg de bredvid varandra på marken. Tätt intill varandra. Han kysste henne och hon kysste tillbaks.

När de vakande morgonen därpå klädde de på sig och gick tillbaka mot slottet, glada över att de inte hade någon lektion idag.

När de kom in i uppehållsrummet satte de sig i en soffa och Melinda lutade sig mot hans axel medan han läste på trolldrycksläxan de hade tills på måndagen därpå. Det var egentligen ingen brådska, men  
Tom gillade att göra saker färdiga så fort som möjligt. Då hade han tid till andra saker. Som att planera sitt nästa drag.

Papperen låg i Hemligheternas kammare. Noga vaktade av basilisken och ett antal förtrollningar som han hade uppfunnit.

När han var färdig la han försiktigt ner Melinda som somnat på soffan. Han log och kysste henne på pannan innan han gick upp till sovsalen där han hittade Cygnus och Abraxas.

"Slöfockar," muttrade han när de fortfarande låg och sov.

Han väckte dem på samma sätt som vanligt. Genom att slänga en kudde på dem.

Som vanligt vaknade de med ett ryck och såg finurligt på Tom.

"Jag la inte märkte till att du och Melinda kom tillbaka igår kväll," retades Abraxas.

Han förväntade sig säkert en smäll, men Tom förvånade honom genom att bara le.

"Vad nu, inget utbrott," fortsatte han.

"Nej, men om du inte håller tyst så kanske det blir det," hotade Tom och Abraxas suckade, men sa inget mer.

Han gick ner till Melinda igen efter en omgång trollkarlsschack med Cygnus som förlorade. Tom var för smart för honom helt enkelt.

Hon satt upp i soffan och kysste Tom när han satte sig bredvid henne.

"Mel, jag vill att du gör mig en tjänst," började han.

"Vad som helst för dig, Tom," svarade hon och kysste honom igen.


	10. Tillbaka i Hemligheternas kammare

Kapitel 10: Tillbaka i Hemligheternas kammare.

Han kysste henne igen och suckade.

"Kom ska jag visa dig," svarade han och drog henne med sig.

"Tom, vart ska vi?" frågade hon oroligt efter en stund.

"Du får se," svarade han och svängde in i korridoren på andra våningen.

Han öppnade hemligheternas kammare och gjorde tecken till Melinda att hoppa. Hon gjorde som han sa efter en stunds tvekan och Tom hoppas efter henne med en suck.

Han landade en halv meter från Melinda och hjälpte henne upp innan han bad henne följa med.

Efter ett tag svängde han in i en korridor.

Plötsligt hördes ett hasande ljud och Melinda hoppade till och kramade Toms hand ännu hårdare.

"Det är ingen fara," viskade han och kysste henne lätt.

Hon nickade osäkert och ryckte till igen när hon hörde ljudet igen.

"När jag säger till så måste du blunda, okej?" Sa han och släppte hennes hand. "Vänta här."

Melinda nickade men lät honom inte gå.

"Snälla gå inte. Jag är rädd."

"Det finns inget att vara rädd för, älskling," svarade han och hon lät honom gå.

Han fortsatte en bit till han kom till rummet där han hade lämnat sina papper.

Det hasande ljudet hördes nu bakom honom och han vände sig snabbt om.

"Melinda, blunda!" Skrek han.

Melinda skrek också och han sprang snabbt till henne.

"Vad var det som hände," frågade han lugnt och kramade henne.

Han kände hur hon skakade.

"Jag kände hur något som snuddade vid mitt ben," sa hon och började gråta.

"Det är okej. Inget kommer att hända med dig så länge jag är här," tröstade han lugnt. "Vi måste fortsätta."

Han drog med sig henne in i rummet och låste dörren.

Mitt i rummet fanns en brasa som lyste grönt. Tom hade ordnat med den så att den alltid skulle lysa och sprida värme i kammaren.

"Slå dig ner," sa han och slog ut handen mot en fåtölj.

Hon gjorde som hon blev tillsagd och han trollade fram en kopp te åt henne.

"Drick det här så tror jag att du kommer må lite bättre," sa han och räckte henne koppen.

Hon nickade och tog emot koppen och smuttade på det.

De satt tysta en lång stund innan Melinda öppnade munnen.

"Vad var det du ville att jag skulle göra?" frågade hon och ställde ner koppen.

"Visst ja," sa han tankspritt och gav henne ett papper.

Han såg hur hon ögnade igenom pappret och gav tillbaka det till honom.

"För din skull, i så fall," svarade hon och reste sig upp med tårar i ögonen

"Vad nu, är du ledsen," frågade han och strök bort en tår som föll ner för hennes kind.

Hon skakade på huvudet, men Tom visste att hon egentligen var förkrossad. Han behövde inte använda legilimering för att se det.

Han kramade henne och tog med henne ut därifrån. De gick ut genom en annan ingång och kom ut långt in i den förbjudna skogen.

Tillsammans gick de tillbaka mot Slottet hand i hand.

När de kom ner i uppehållsrummet försvann Melinda åt ett håll och Tom åt ett annat.

"Vart har du hållit hus?" Frågade Cygnus när han kom in i sovsalen.

"Varför är du alltid så nyfiken?" gav Tom igen och Cygnus räckte ut tungan mot honom.

"Det är en gåva," svarade han nonchalant och log.

"Har du någonsin hört uttrycket nyfiken i en strut, råkar alltid illa ut?" sa Tom vilket avslutade samtalet och Cygnus lämnade sovsalen med ett flin.

"Vad är det med honom?" Frågade han Abraxas som suckade.

"Ny flickvän," svarade han och reste sig upp.

"Vänta lite här nu va. När? Hur? Vem?"

"Sen ungefär, han kollade på klockan, 3 timmar. Det var hans dejt på Halloweenfesten."

"Druella Rosier?" avbröt Tom.

Abraxas nickade och lämnade Tom åt sina tankar.

Han slängde sig på sin säng och skrek i kudden, så högt han förmådde innan dörren till uppehållsrummet öppnades igen och Cygnus och Druella kom in. Intensiv kyssandes

Tom satte sig upp i sängen och stirrade på dem. De hade inte varit ihop ens i 24 timmar och höll ändå på som om de varit ihop i minst ett år.

Tom harklade sig och se slutade kyssas omedelbart.

"Knackar ni aldrig?" Frågade han och de skakade skamset på huvudet.

Druella visste bättre än att säga emot honom. Det hade hon fått erfara under hans första år. Sen dess hade de inte haft mycket kontakt.

Visst, hon hade gjorde hans läxor lite då och då, men vanligtvis gjorde han dem själv nu för tiden. Om det inte var något lätt som han kunde utantill. Då brukade han lämna över sina läxor till vanligtvis Cygnus eller Abraxas, men det hände ibland att de hade så mycket läxor själva att han bad någon annan göra det istället. Inte för att han brukade bry sig om de hade mycket eller lite läxor, men ibland tyckte han faktiskt lite synd om dem.

Han lämnade Cygnus och Druella ensamma i sovsalen och satte sig bredvid Abraxas i uppehållsrummet. Abraxas böjde på huvudet i en hälsning innan han fortsatte läsa i boken han hade i knäet.

"Vad läser du?" Frågade Tom och tog boken ifrån honom.

"Hogwarts, en historia," svarade han och sträckte sig över boken.

"Jaså, vad har du fått veta?"

"Massor om Salazar Slytherin och de andra grundarna, hur Hogwarts är uppbyggt och en massa andra roliga saker, svarade han exalterad. Har du läst den?"

"Finns det någon bok på Hogwarts som jag inte har läst,?" kommenterade Tom och satte näsan i

vädret.

"Tom!" hördes en röst och Melinda kom springandes. Du måste komma fort.

Hon lät skärrad och Tom reste sig och drog med sig Abraxas som följde med.

Tillsammans följde de efter Melinda ner till en undangömd korridor.

Plötsligt hördes ljud som kom närmare. Det var någon som slogs och tydligen verkade det vara illa.

De svängde runt hörnet lagom för att se en slytherinpojke smälla till en flicka från Hufflepuff.

Han gjorde sig beredd att slå igen, men det hade inte Tom tänkt tillåta.

På en sekund var han framme vid slytherinpojken som precis hade samlat sig för ett slag till.

Precis innan slaget träffade flickan tog Tom tag i pojkens arm och vred runt den tillräckligt hård för att han skulle kvida till av smärta och dra till sig armen.

"Abraxas, ta henne till sjukhusflygeln och förklara för madam Hopkins vad som har hänt."

Abraxas nickade och tog med sig flickan och gick.

Resten av personerna som fanns där försvann också och lämnade Tom ensam med slytherinpojken. Vilket förmodligen inte var särskilt bra.

"Vad tänkte du på?" frågade Tom med sitt onaturliga lugn.

"Hon är en smuttskalle," sa han bara och ryckte på axlarna. "Vad spelar det för roll?"

"Det spelar stor roll för man gör inte så," sa Tom strängt.

"Och det ska komma från dig," spottade pojken fram.

"Vad jag gör ska du inte bry dig om," svarade Tom och tog pojken i armen. "Kom nu."

"Vart ska vi? frågade han och försökte slita sig loss."

Han vände sig om och märkte att Melinda fortfarande stod kvar.

"Tack älskling," sa han och kysste henne lätt innan han fortsatte mot rektorns kontor där han stannade och knackade.

"Kom in," hördes en röst och Tom öppnade dörren.

"Tom, min pojke, vad har hänt," frågade rektorn och såg från Tom till pojken som Tom släppte.

"Han misshandlade en elev från Hufflepuff och kallade henne för smuttskalle, Sir," svarade Tom och pekade på pojken som ryckte på axlarna och hånlog.

"Tack så mycket för att tog med honom hit, Tom. Femtio poäng till slytherin, men nu måste du nog gå. God natt."

"God natt, Sir," svarade Tom och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet där han stötte ihop med Melinda.

"Tom, vi måste prata," sa hon när de gått en bit tillsammans.

"Visst," svarade han och kysste henne.

"Jag tror inte att jag kommer att klara det här, Tom. Det är så svårt."

"Jag vet, älskling, men jag vet att om någon kan klara det så är det du," svarade han och kysste henne igen.

"Tack," viskade hon och kysste honom.

"Vad är det du tackar för?" frågade han förvånat. "Du har inget att tacka för."

"För att jag har en så förstående pojkvän," svarade hon som om det vore den enklaste saken i världen. "Jag älskar dig."

"Jag med," svarade han. "Jag måste gå nu."

Hon nickade och hon kysste honom innan hon gick till sin sovsal.

Tom var tvungen att komma ut. Få frisk luft. Han hade en konstig känsla, som han inte kunde placera. Han hade aldrig känt något liknade förut, kunde det vara kärlek. Han var inte säker.

Han hade tänkt att han bara skulle utnyttja henne, men det hade blivit mer än så. Ju mer han tänkte på det, ju säkrare blev han. Han ville inte att det skulle vara sant.

Plötsligt slog det honom att han kanske hade fått i sig en kärleksbrygd. Han var tvungen att testa det när han kom tillbaka till slottet igen.

Men till dess skulle han bara sitta och njuta av den sista solen.

Plötsligt hörde han en gren knäckas och vände sig snabbt om.


	11. Mark & Melinda

Kapitel 11: Mark & Melinda.

"Jag är ledsen om jag skrämde dig," svarade Melinda skamset innan han hade hunnit se vem det var.

Han vände sig om igen och stirrade ut mot sjön igen.

"Den är verkligen vacker," sa Melinda och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Precis som du," svarade Tom och kysste henne.

De satt på samma ställe och myste i ett par timmar innan det började mörkna.

"Kom, vi måste gå," sa Tom och reste på sig.

"Varför?"

"Det blir snart mörkt och jag har läxor som jag måste göra."

"Låt någon annan göra dem."

"Det är läsning, jag kan inte be någon lära sig ett par sidor och sedan bara kopiera det."

"Varför inte. Det låter som en bra idé," sa Melinda och tog hans hand.

"Det skulle både vara fusk och förnedrande. Du vet att jag inte fuskar, Mel."

Melinda suckade uppgivet, men sa inget mer. Tom såg på henne att hon var lycklig.

Känslan han hade haft några timmar tidigare hade försvunnit och han var inte längre säker på att han älskade henne.

De gick sakta han i hand mot slottet, men blev stoppade av ett slytheringäng. Förmodligen sjundeårselever, annars hade de inte vågat göra något mot honom.

"Skolans nya turturduvor," sa en av pojkarna.

Förmodligen ledaren för gruppen.

"Ärligt talat så hade jag väntat mig mer av dig Tom, och en smutsskalle också."

"Jag är ingen smutsskalle," utbrast Melinda.

"Melinda har rätt. Om inte jag minns rätt så är båda hennes föräldrar renblodiga," sa Tom med orden riktade mot ledaren som han trodde hette Mark.

"Och vad är du? Halvblod," utbrast Mark och hela gänget brast i skratt. "Dessutom påstår du dig vara slytherins arvtagare också. Även om vi inte har sett några bevis för att du är det."

"Kom då, så ska ni få bevis," sa han och gick förbi dem med en sån bestämdhet att de inte kunde göra annat än att släppa förbi honom.

Han ledde dem till andra våningen. De verkade ha lite svårt att hinna med i hans takt, men de han ikapp honom på flicktoaletten.

"Vad gör vi här?" Frågade Mark, nu en smula nervös.

"Du ska få se," svarade han och började väsa och öppningen till hemligheternas kammare öppnades.

Gänget stirrade på honom som om han inte var riktigt klok.

"Vem vågar hoppa," frågade han och utan tvekan hoppade Melinda rakt ner i hålet.

"Vågar smutsskallen så vågar jag också," fnyste Mark och hoppade han också.

"Ingen mer?"

De andra skakade på huvudet och sprang därifrån så fort de bara kunde.

"Berätta inte för någon," skrek han efter dem och de mumlade något till svar.

Tom förmodade att det var ett ja. Sen hoppade han också.

"Det var väl inte så farligt," sa han när han stod bredvid Melinda och Mark.

"Vart är vi?" frågade Mark, nu med ostadig röst.

"I hemligheternas kammare såklart," svarade Tom som om det vore den självklaraste saken i världen. "Kom så ska jag visa dig."

"Tom, tänk om ditt husdjur kommer igen," frågade Melinda oroligt.

"Ta det lugnt. Hon kommer bara om jag kallar på henne," svarade han och fortsatte att gå tills de kom till samma sal där Rose hade dött.

Fast det hade ju inte Melinda någon aning om eftersom han hade varit tvungen att modifiera hennes minne efter det.

Det var tur att han hade sett till att städa upp här innan han tog med sig Melinda hit.

"Vad tror du att det här bevisar? Knappast att du är Slytherins arvtagare," hånflinade Mark.

"Nej, du har rätt, det gör det inte," sa han och började västa något på ormspråk. "Nu ska du få träffa mitt husdjur."

"Vad är ditt husdjur?" Frågade Mark nyfiket.

"En basilisk," svarade Melinda och tog Toms hand.

"Är du rädd?" Frågade han och tog hennes hand.

"Lite," erkände hon. "Men inte lika mycket som förra gången."

Han log mot henne och kysste henne igen.

Mark såg äcklat på vad de gjorde.

"Nu är det bara och vänta," kungjorde han och trollade fram tre fåtöljer som de slog sig ner i.

"Mark, när basilisken kommer måste jag be dig att blunda," började Tom.

"Varför?" Ville han veta.

"Annars kommer du att dö," svarade Tom och ryckte på axlarna som om det egentligen inte spelade någon roll för honom.

I utkanten av rummet hördes ett hasande ljud och hans basilisk kom närmare.

"Mark, Melinda, blunda," sa han och de slöt ögonen.

"Kom, min vän," väste han och strök den stora basilisken utmed fjällen.

"Vad vill ni, mästare," väste ormen tillbaka.

"Jag vill att när mina vänner öppnar ögonen så ska du inte döda dem. Titta istället på en fläck i taket,

förstår du?" Fortsatte han att väsa och nickade mot Melinda och Mark.

"Som ni önskar, mästare. Jag gillar det inte, men jag ska göra som ni säger."

Han talade lugnt med ormen en stund till innan han bad Melinda och Mark öppna ögonen.

Mark tappade nästan hakan av förvåning.

"Du skojar?" Frågade han chockat.

"Borde jag det?" Svarade Tom och satte sig ner. "Några fler tvivel?"

Mark skakade på huvudet och stirrade fortfarande chockat på ormen som om han bara trodde att det var en dröm.

Tom såg att han nöp sig i armen för att vara säker och han blev mer förtvivlad över att han inte vakade.

"Du kan gå nu, min vän," väste han och ormen slingrade sig sakta därifrån

Tom log och kollade på Melinda som stod med ett outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck.

Han gick fram till henne.

"Vad är det, älskling," frågade han och kramade om henne.

"Inget. Kan vi gå nu?" Svarade hon och Tom nickade och tog dem genom kammaren igen.

Den här gången kom de ut på samma ställe som de hade kommit in och de gick tillsammans med Mark ner till uppehållsrummet.

Tom kollade på klockan och hajade till. Tiden gick väldigt fort där nere. Det var redan halv elva och de hade lektioner imorgon.

Han sa god natt till Melinda och gick till sin sovsal där han stötte på Abraxas och Cygnus.

Han berättade för dem vad han hade gjort och kunde till slut inte hålla sig för skratt.

En stund senare låg alla tre i en hög på golvet och skrattade. Tydligen hade Abraxas och Cygnus också tyckt att det var väldigt komiskt.

Men det hade varit ganska roligt att se Marks ansiktsuttryck. Någon sånt fick man nog aldrig se igen.

När de hade hämtat sig tillräckligt mycket för att ställa sig upp bytte de snabbt om till sina pyjamasar och kröp ner i sängen där skrattattacken fortsatte.

Någonstans mitt i den måste han ha somnat för han kom aldrig ihåg att han hade slutat skratta.

Han vaknade med ett ryck av att någon skrek. Det lät som Melinda, men han var inte säker.

Han slängde va sig täcket och rusade till uppehållsrummet där han hittade Melinda. Någon var fel med henne, det visste han omedelbart.

Han sprang fram till henne, lyfte upp henne och bar henne till sjukhusflygeln där han la henne i en säng och hämtade madam Hopkins.

"Gift," konstaterade hon och körde ut honom.

Tom försökte protestera, men det var lönlöst. Han gick oroligt ner till uppehållsrummet och satte sig för att läsa en bok, men efter en stund var han tvungen att lägga ifrån sig den eftersom han var för orolig för Melinda.

Någonstans mitt i all oro måste han ha somnat för han vakande av att någon knackade honom på axeln.

"Tom, vi börjar nu," sa Abraxas och lämnade honom ifred.

Tom nickade, tog sina böcker och följde efter de andra.

Lektionen var tråkig och eftersom han var orolig för Melinda var inte detta en av hans bästa lektioner som det vanligtvis brukade vara.

Så fort lektionen var slut sprang han upp till sjukhusflygeln igen, men till sitt stora förtret fick han fortfarande inte träffa Melinda.

Imorgon, hade madam Hopkins sagt och Tom hade gått tillbaka till uppehållsrummet med tunga steg.

Han bytte böcker och gick till nästa lektion, fortfarande lika orolig för Melinda.

På kvällen gick han och la sig tidigt. Nagini låg som vanligt vid hans fötter och han undrade för en sekund om Nagini hade förgiftat henne.

"Nagini," väste han och ormen rörde lite på huvudet.

"Ja, mästare," svarade hon.

"Har du förgiftat någon mer än mig?"

"Nej, mästare," blev svaret och Tom log.

Nästa morgon vaknade han tidigt och det första han gjorde, efter att han hade klätt på sig, var att gå upp till Melinda.

Han knackade på dörren och gick in. Med det fanns ingen i rummet.

Han gick och knackade på madam Hopkins dörr som öppnades efter en stund.

"Vart är Melinda, hon ligger inte i någon säng?"

"Jo, det är så här, mr Riddle..." började hon.

"Vad?" avbröt han.

"Om du inte avbryter mig hela tiden så kanske jag kan berätta det för dig," snäste hon och fnyste.

"Förlåt," sa Tom skamset och väntade spänt på vad madam Hopkins skulle säga.


	12. Saknad

Kapitel 12: Saknad

Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings  
Heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire  
And burn the axis of the world  
That's why I prefer a sunless sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eyes

I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life

Gleaming in the dark sea  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly  
When the dream dissolves  
I open up my eyes  
I realize that  
Everything is shoreless sea  
A weightlessness is passing over me

"Miss Rocko befinner sig för tillfället på St. Mungos. Läget är kritiskt och ingen vet om hon överlever eller inte."

"Men hur?"

"Det är det vi inte vet. Jag har aldrig sett en liknande sjukdom förut."

Tom gick bedrövat ner till uppehållsrummet igen och hämtade sina böcker innan han gick till Stora salen för att äta lite frukost.

Han tog en rostad macka, med lite smör på. En satt lugnt och tuggade, kollade på sitt schema och upptäckte att han hade trolldryckskonst om en halvtimme.

Han åt upp, gick ner till klassrummet, satte sig på en bänk och väntade på Slughorn som kom tjugo minuter senare.

De satt och försökte sig på kärleksdrycken igen. Inte för att det gick särskilt bra för Tom. Han kunde inte koncentrera sig på något annat än Melinda.

"Ta det lugnt, Tom, hon kommer tillbaka," viskade Cygnus och han nickade.

En timme senare var lektionen slut och det var ingen som hade lyckats att framställa elixiret. Inte ens Tom eftersom att han inte hade kunnat sluta tänka på Melinda.

Slughorn tittade besviket ner i Tom kittel och suckade. Den var skär. Meningen var att den skulle vara röd.

Efter lektionen gick Tom upp till sjukhusflygeln och frågade om madam Hopkins visste något om Melinda.

Det gjorde hon inte, men hon gav honom ett elixir mot depression.

Efter det kände han sig lite bättre och gick med nytt mod mot förvandlingskonstlektionen.

Den gick lite bättre och när den var slut gick han direkt ner till uppehållsrummet där han la sig raklång på en soffa.

"Ska du inte äta?" Frågade Abraxas oroligt.

"Nej," svarade han och suckade.

"Du måste äta något," envisades han.

"Lämna mig ifred," muttrade Tom till svar.

"Inte förrän du har ätit något," sa Abraxas bestämt.

"Hör du dåligt. Lämna mig ifred!" Han skrek ut det sista och Abraxas kunde inte göra annat än att lyda. Även om han inte gillade det.

Tom fortsatte att stirra upp i taket.

Plötsligt slogs han av en tanke och gick snabbt till sovsalen där han väckte Nagini som låg och sov som vanligt.

"Du vet vad som har gjort Melinda sjuk, eller hur?" Väste han och ormen började vrida besvärat på sig. "Varför sa du inget?"

"Du ville veta om jag hade förgiftat henne och jag svarade nej," väste ormen till svar.

"Vad var det då?"

"Den där pojken som du tog med till Hemligheternas kammare. Han gav henne något och hon föll omkull. Sen försvann pojken och lämnade din flickvän att dö."

"Mark!" Skrek Tom och stegade tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

Han hittade Mark i en soffa med några yngre kamrater som såg förskräckt på Tom när han närmade sig.

"Vi måste prata," sa han och drog med sig Mark.

"Ta det lugnt, släpp mig. Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade Mark och Tom släppte honom.

"Melinda," svarade han och suckade.

"Smutsskallen?"

"Hon är ingen smutsskalle," envisades Tom och smällde till Mark som stönade av smärta.

Mark bara såg upproriskt på honom och flinade.

"Jag antar att du har fått veta vad jag gjorde med henne," hånflinade han.

Tom nickade och innan Mark hade hunnit reagera skrek Tom:

"Crucio!"

Han lät den vara i ett par minuter innan han släppte förbannelsen och Mark föll utmattad ner på golvet.

Tom förstod inte hur han hade lyckats att stå upp under hela förbannelsen, men för tillfället var han för arg för att bry sig.

"Finns det något motgift?"

"Nej," svarade Mark och flinade. "Hon dör."

"Inte om jag kan förhindra det."

Tom gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och blev lättad över att se att Cygnus och Abraxas hade avslutat lunchen.

"Kom," sa han och drog med sig dem.

"Tom, vi missar lektionen," protesterade Cygnus.

"Nej, det gör vi inte," övertygade Tom och visade triumferande upp ett halsband.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Abraxas.

"En tidvändare." Det betyder att jag kan vara på två ställen samtidigt, sa han när han såg sina vänners oförstående miner.

Han skakade på huvudet och drog dem med sig. De smög sig ut och lämnade Hogwarts område.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade Abraxas efter en stund.

"Tre kvastar," svarade Tom och fortsatte att gå.

En stund senare satt de tre inne på tre kvastar och drack en honungsöl. Klockan gick och blev mycket och efter ett par timmar så bestämde sig Tom för att gå tillbaka till skolan.

Väl när han kom dit gick han till rektorns kontor och berättade varför han inte hade varit på dagens lektioner och att hans tidvändare inte fungerade som den skulle.

Han förstod och skulle ordna så att Tom fick träffa Melinda.

Han tackade och lämnade rektorns kontor innan han gick ner till hemligheternas kammare för att avsluta ett av sina projekt.  
Inte för att det ett särskilt stort projekt, han kollade mest upp om folk ver renblodiga eller inte. En liten hobby han hade.

När han kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet stötte han på Slughorn.

"Vad bra att du är här Tom, rektorn ville att jag skulle ta med dig till St. Mungos," sa han och bad Tom följa med honom.

För andra gången den dagen lämnade Tom skolans område och så fort de var ute så hade Slughorn transfererat dem till St. Mungos.

Han gick fram till en man bakom ett bord och talade lite med honom innan en annan person visade dem vart de skulle ta vägen.

De åkte upp två våningar innan de gick ur hissen.

Framför dem låg det en hel del sjuka människor.

"Den här vägen, Sir," sa en av botarna och visade dem vägen till ett avskilt rum.

"Mel, utbrast Tom när han såg Melinda ligga medvetslös på en sjuksäng."

"Bara titta, inte röra," sa botaren mjukt och Tom nickade.

"Hur länge ska hon vara här?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Vi vet inte, men i alla fall tills hon vaknar," svarade botaren och suckade. "Hon har verkligen givit oss problem."

"På vilket sätt?" Frågade Slughorn.

"Vi kan inte lista ut vad det är för fel på henne. Vi vet att det är gift, men inte vilket och då kan vi inte ge henne något botemedel. Om det ens finns något," suckade botaren uppgivet.

Tom kände att det var meningslöst. Vad han än gjorde så skulle han förlora henne och det gjorde ont att inse det.

En timme senare kom botaren tillbaka efter att ha sett till ett par andra patienter.

"Ni måste gå nu," sa hon och såg på Tom.

Tom nickade och böjde sig fram och viskade något i hennes öra.

"Jag älskar dig, och om du dör så ska jag aldrig ens se på kvinnor igen. Det lovar jag, älskling."

Sen gick han.

Månaderna gick och det gick inte en dag utan att han saknade Melinda, men vad kunde han göra. Mark lämnade honom i alla fall ifred nu. Tur det för annars hade Tom flugit på honom.

Nu var det julafton och Tom låg på sin säng när det knackade på fönstret och en spräcklig uggla flög omkring utanför med ett brev runt fötterna.  
Tom visste redan vad det gällde, men han släppte in ugglan i alla fall och tog loss brevet. Sen la han sig på sängen och vecklade upp det.

* * *

Låt: Tonight and the rest of my life av Nina Gordon.


	13. Sorg

Kapitel 13: Sorg

Mr Riddle.

Vi är ledsna över att meddela er att miss, Rocko har avlidit. Hon dog strax före tre inatt. Vi hoppas på en fortsatt trevlig jul.

En ensam tår föll ner för kinden på honom och han rörde sig inte ur fläcken på hela dagen. Slughorn hade kommit och hade försökt övertala honom att var med på julfesten, men han hade inte svarat.

Både Cygnus och Abraxas hade varit där med lite mat. De hade sagt att han var tvungen att äta lite. Han hade smakat på maten, men hade ingen lust att vare sig äta eller dricka och allt var på grund av den där Mark.

Tom hatade honom. Det var mer än så. Han tyckte han var ett patetiskt kryp som inte förtjänade att finnas.

Vid nyår hade han fortfarande inte rört sig. Han hade inte längre något behov av mat och både Cygnus och Abraxas förvånades av hans avsaknad på mat. Han brydde sig inte längre helt enkelt. Han hade för länge sedan insett att Mark var en smutsskalle. Det hade han i och för sig insett redan innan Melinda dog, men det var inte förrän nu som han hade bestämt sig. Han skulle rena världen från smutsskallar och se till att det inte fanns några kvar.

För första gången på två veckor kände han sig renare i huvudet än han hade gjort på åratal. Han reste sig upp, sakta och gick till flicktoaletten på andra våningen och försvann genom öppningen till hemligheternas kammare.

Han befann sig där nere hela dagen och städade. Han brände vartenda foto på honom och Melinda. Han brände varenda papper i rummet och kontrollerade med sådan precision att det inte fanns det minsta tecken på att det någonsin hade funnits någon där. När han lämnade kammaren fanns det inget kvar i den. Inte den minsta sak. Inte ens en knappnål fanns där. Han lämnade till och med sin basilisk där nere. Hon hade inte gillat vad det var han tänkte göra, men hon visste bättre än att säga emot honom.

En timme efter att han var färdig satt han i sin säng och brände alla kort han hade på Melinda och sig själv som han hade där. Varenda kort som fanns på hela Hogwarts brände han. Han brydde sig inte längre. Han visste vad han ville bli, nu var det dags att uppfylla sin dröm, men först skulle han gå ut skolan. Lättare sagt än gjort då han hade ett helt år kvar. Han kunde redan det som han skulle få lära sig och han funderade allvarligt sluta skolan.

Efter en stunds funderande insåg han att det inte var en särskilt smart. Folk kunde bli misstänksamma.

De sista dagarna på lovet ägnade han genom att få tillstånd att åka till diagongränden, vilket han fick. Han gick inte till diagongränden, han gick till svartvändargränden. Folk kände till honom där och visste att man inte skulle bråka med honom. Det kunde vara ödesdigert.

Tom kastade en blick på ringen han nu hade på fingret. Han hade tagit av sig den i början av året eftersom att han tyckte det var obehagligt att ha den på fingret. Nu hade han planerat att sälja den. Det var ingen som visste vad det var, det var knappt han själv visste det.

Han gick in i en affär och innehavaren tittade upp när han hörde dörrklockan ringa.

"Mr, Riddle, det var ett tag sen. Är det något speciellt ni önskar, Sir," sa han och bugade sig djupt.

"Jag vill sälja den här Mike," sa han och visade honom ringen som låg i handflatan.

Mike såg förundrat på ringen och stäckte fram handen för att ta den när Tom slöt handen.

"Vad får jag för den?" Frågade han och stoppade ringen i fickan.

"Det vet jag inte säkert om jag inte får titta närmare på den," svarade Mike surt.

Tom suckade innan han gav Mike ringen.

Han snappade åt sig den med en oerhörd snabbhet och studerade ringen noga.

Han mumlade något som Tom inte kunde uppfatta, men han hoppades att det var något bra.

"Var har ni fått den här ifrån, Mr Riddle," frågade han och gav ringen till Tom.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Vad kan jag få för den," frågade har irriterat.

Mike skruvade nervöst på sig innan han började prata.

"Den är gjort av ett ovanligt material. Knappast mindre än 100 galleoner," svarade han och slappande av när han såg Toms tillfredställande ansiktsuttryck. "Jag ser att ni är nöjd."

"Det är mer än vad jag hade förväntat mig. Vad ger du mig för den?"

"Svårt att säga. Jag kan ge dig 125 galleoner, men ringen är värd mer än det. Kommer du tillbaka om en vecka så kan jag ge dig minst 200."

"Då ses vi om en vecka," svarade Tom och vände sig om för att gå.

"Det gör vi, Sir," svarade han och försvann in i skuggorna.

Tom fortsatte längs gatorna och tittade på allt möjligt.

Senare på kvällen återvände Tom till den läckande kitteln där rektorn hade hyrt in honom. Det hade inte behövts mycket för att övertala honom att få åka. Betalningen hade han själv erbjudit sig och det tackade Tom inte gärna nej till.

Det var en och en halv vecka kvar på det extra långa jullovet och Tom njöt av ledigheten.

En vecka senare var han i den lilla butiken igen. Den var visserligen stängd, men som vanligt brydde sig inte Tom om det utan gick bara in.

Mike verkade inte heller bry sig om att han bara gick in utan lämnade över en stor påse med pengar till honom.  
Tom räknade dem och lämnade sedan över ringen. Han undrade hur mycket Mike skulle sälja den för sedan. Han var inte direkt känd för att vara ärlig och rättvis. Hade det varit någon annan så hade personen i fråga inte ens fått 10 galleoner för den. Tur var det att Mike inte vågade lura Tom eftersom att han visste att han var duktig på legilimering och i de här trakterna var Tom inte känd för att vara särskilt barmhärtig.

Själv brydde han sig inte.

När skolan började ett par dagar senare så var Tom mer än nöjd. Han höll sig utanför och gjorde allt för att glömma Melinda. Han brydde sig inte längre helt enkelt.

"Tom, snälla du, kom nu," tjatade Abraxas.

"Nej, jag kommer inte. Vi börjar inte förrän om en halvtimme och varför ska jag då komma dit nu," var hans svar.

Abraxas gav upp. Han himlade med ögonen och gick därifrån.

Tom log. Som vanligt lyckade han få folk att göra saker åt honom. Läxorna gav han till någon sjundeårselev. De bara stirrade på honom när han la böckerna framför dem, gav honom en sur min, men sa inget.

Det var ingen mer än Abraxas och Cygnus som pratade med honom nu för tiden. Kanske Michael ibland, men det var inte ofta.

Mark, hade försökt få kontakt med honom en gång, men Tom hade bara slängt över en uppsatts till honom.

Många muttrade att han behövde ett kok stryk, men det var ingen som var modig nog att ge honom det.

På två veckor så hade han förvandlats från elak till rent av ond.  
Det var inte längre någon som tvekade om att han var slytherins arvtagare. Inte för att det spelade någon roll längre.

När folk gjorde hans läxor passade han på att forska mer om Hogwarts grundare. Hans studier blev mer och mer intensiva och han fick mer och mer prov.

Varje gång han fick tillbaka det hade han alla rätt. Ofta hade han även extrapoäng, vilket gjorde att han snabbt utsågs till skolans geni.

Alla lärare berömde honom för hans snabbtänkthet och för sin snabbhet att lära sig saker.

Det var få gånger han behövde läsa en text mer än en gång för att sedan minnas vartenda ord i det. Ordagrant. Nu läste han igenom en bok från den förbjudna avdelningen som han hade fått speciellt tillstånd att ta den bok han ville där eftersom att böckerna i den andra avdelningen var för lätta och lärarna tyckte att han behövde veta mer än vad de ofarliga böckerna kunde ge honom.

Nu snubblade han över en text om Salazar Slytherin och det som stod där chockerade honom.


	14. En kamp

Kapitel 14: En kamp

Det stod att Salazar Slytherin hade haft en syster. Det fanns en gammal bild på henne också och hon var så lik Melinda att ingen kunde ta miste på att Melinda och hon var släkt.

Det var länge sedan nu och det var mindre än en månad kvar av terminen nu. Men det var också den värsta tiden på grund av alla prov och sådant. Lärarna verkade älska att ge dem dussintals med läxor som de skulle klara av.

Tom orkade inte bry sig om dem, men nu gav han inte längre sina läxor till slytherineleverna. Nu fanns det andra. Han hade samlat på sig flera anhängare bara genom att hänga i svartvändargränden på sin lediga tid.

Han hade för länge sedan insett hur han skulle ta sig dit utan att väcka uppmärksamhet och nu befann han sig där nästan varje helg. Det var bara att gå till tre kvastar, använda lite flampulver och ingen skulle någonsin få veta. Det var antingen tre kvastar eller svinhuvudet. Svinhuvudet var vanligast, men det var inte ovanligt att han gick till tre kvastar.

Nu satt han med en bok i knäet. I en soffa längre bort satt Abraxas och Cygnus. De hade börjat ta avstånd från honom. Han brydde sig inte. Inte egentligen. De hade märket och visste att det inte fanns någon återvändo. Eller, det kanske de inte visste, men de skulle snart få reda på det.

Tom skulle tillbaka till barnhemmet när skolan började, men han tänkte inte stanna där särskilt länge.

"Tom, kom nu, vi börjar," ropade Abraxas och Tom tittade upp.

Hans ögon var mörkare nu och hade en rödare färg. Han gillade det. Det kände som han.

"Jag kommer, svarade han och reste sig upp." Han la ifrån sig boken och följde efter Abraxas.

Sina böcker struntade han i. Han hade dem ändå på lektionen sen. Det var alltid någon som tog dem med sig när de gick.

Han var på väg mot lektionen när han hörde ett kvidande.

"Låt mig vara ifred. Vad har jag gjort er?" Kved en flicka.

Av märket så säga gick hon i Rawenclaw.

"Du ska inte bry dig om vad vi göra," din äckliga lilla smutsskalle.

Då kände Tom för att avbryta. Han gillade inte att mobba andra elever och dessutom var han prefekt.

"Släpp henne," sa han och de båda pojkarna såg skrämt på honom.

De släppte henne inte.

"Släpp henne, sa jag" och den här gången släppte pojkarna henne.

Han gick fram till henne. Hennes ansikte var rödgråtet.

"Är du okej?" Frågade han och hon nickade osäkert. "Oroa dig inte, jag ska se till att det här inte händer igen."

Hon nickade och sprang därifrån.

"Det var onödigt," kommenterade han och gick iväg.

Han hörde hur de sprang efter honom.

"Tom, kom igen, det var ett skämt. Ta det inte så hårt," försökte en av dem.

"Fortfarande onödigt. Lämna mig ifred nu," sa han hårt.

"Men, Tom…"

"Gå," utbrast han och de ryggade tillbaka innan de skamset gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

Tom fortsatte till klassrummet och som vanligt befann sig hans böcker på plats.

Det var en ovanligt tråkig lektion som gick åt till att repetera allt de hade lärt sig.

Tom var oerhört glad när den var slut och ännu gladare över att det var helg. Han knackade lätt på sina böcker som försvann.

Sen gick han ner till uppehållsrummet och bytte om innan han försvann ut genom grindarna.

När helgen närmade sig sitt slut kom han tillbaka.

Det var ingen som visste vart and var eller vad han gjorde, fast Tom trodde inte de brydde sig heller.

Han blev förvånad när han kastade en blick mot anslagstavlan.

På grund av ett personalmöte på trolldomsministeriet kommer veckans lektioner vara inställda.

Mvh Albus Dumbledore, biträdande rektor.

Tom log, men insåg att det skulle vara två möten. De första dagarna skulle hälften av lärarna åka och resten av dagarna skulle den andra hälften åka.

Han tyckte det var en bra idé och gick ner till uppehållsrummet där han möttes av en skur med tjejer. Inte för att det var särskilt ovanligt, men just idag kändes det ovanligt irriterande och han var trött.

"Nej," sa han bara och flickorna stönade och gick därifrån och satte sig i en fåtölj med Abraxas och

Cygnus.

"Du saknade henne fortfarande, eller hur?" Frågade Abraxas och la en hand på hans axel.

"Bry dig inte," blev svaret och han drog bort Abraxas hand.

"Erkänn nu," tjatade Cygnus.

"Okej, okej, jag saknar henne," utbrast han.

Han var glad över att han hade Cygnus och Abraxas. De var de enda som han kunde prata normalt med nu för tiden.

"Du har varit frånvarande de senaste månaderna," sa Cygnus och lutade sig bakåt.

"Jag vet. Jag antar att jag blev deppig när Melinda dog och jag kan inte göra något åt Mark."

"Det är okej. Vi förstår," lugnade Abraxas. "Vad har hänt med den Tom jag kände?"

"Han dog samtidigt som Melinda. Då föddes Voldemort. Jag tror han fanns inom mig hela tiden, men nu han tagit över. Han slog till när jag var svag och jag tror inte han kommer släppa taget."

"Lord Voldemort, vår mästare, vi vet. Du är bara Tom och ni har ingenting gemensamt. Ni är två personer i en kropp. Jag tror att du tvingade fram din dåliga sida när Melinda dog för att du skulle

kunna stå ut med den saknad över dig," sa Abraxas och Tom förstod att han hade rätt.

En timme senare satt Tom på sin säng och skrev en dikt när han kände hur fel det blev. Han skrev inte dikter. Han visste att Voldemort försökte ta över, men han tänkte inte ge efter. Han hade fått nog av honom, men han var så stark.

Han låg på sängen utmattad en timme senare. Voldemort hade vunnit och långt inom sig själv så hade han slutat kämpa. Han visste att han hade förlorat.


	15. Voldemort

Kapitel 15: Voldemort.

Voldemort reste sig från sängen och gick långsamt ut i uppehållsrummet. När ett par elever såg fundersamt på honom gav han dem en arg blick och de återgick till läxorna. Han gick ut och vidare till den förbjudna skogen där han stannade.

En fågel kvittrade i närheten och han fnyste föraktfullt.  
Han tänkte inte låta Tom komma tillbaka på länge. Då hade Tom ingen aning om vad Voldemort gjorde när han tog över. Inte för att de spelade någon roll.  
Det var hans som hade beordrat Mark att förgifta Melinda. Det var han som dödat Rose tillsammans med så många andra. Även om Tom inte hade dödat särskilt många.

Långt inom sig hörde han Tom ropa till honom. Tom bad honom att släppa ut honom, men Voldemort lyssnade inte. Han var van vid att Tom försökte med sina små trick. Han hade alltid funnits i Tom, men det var inte förrän för ungefär två år sedan som han hade kunna ta över Tom helt. När Tom hade vaknat hade hans kamrater stirrat chockat på honom och han hade frågat dem varför de stirrade på honom. Han hade visserligen förstått vad det var som höll på att hända med honom och efter ett tag hade han kommit på vem det var. Det hade skrämt honom och det var då Voldemort passade på. Han kom bara fram när Tom var arg, ledsen eller bara rent av uttråkad. Då han inte var på sin vakt och när Voldemort var som starkast.

Nu stod han i skogen och tänkte tillbaka. Tanken på vad han hade gjort fick honom att le. Han hade för länge sedan slutat räkna alla han hade dödat. De var oviktiga. Nu visste Tom exakt vad som pågick när Voldemort släpptes fram. Voldemort ville det. Det var bara kul att se honom plågas.  
Han fortsatte gå, men stannade då en man uppenbarade sig framför honom.

"Herre," mumlade han och knäböjde.

Voldemort nickade och tecknade åt mannen att resa sig.

"Något nytt, Karanta," frågade han och mannen nickade.

"Ministeriet ligger i uppror. Folk kräver att trolldomsministern avgår på grund av trakasserier mot smutsskallar. Ministern vägrar och folk börjar bli otåliga."

"Bra," mumlade Voldemort när Karanta tystnade. "Inled fas ett."

"Javisst, Herre. Som ni befaller," sa Karanta och försvann in i skogen.

Voldemort gick tillbaka upp mot slottet i skydd av mörkret. Han kollade på klockan.  
Tiden gick visst for när man hade roligt, tänkte Voldemort och log.

Väl när han var inne i slottet gick han ner till uppehållsrummet och vidare till sovsalen där han gick och la sig.

När Tom vaknade nästa morgon satte han sig upp och kände att han hade en dundrande huvudvärk. Han hade otur idag och när han skulle lägga sig ner igen råkade han smälla huvudet i sänggaveln. Han stönade av smärta och kröp ner under täcket igen.

"Kom nu, Tom, vi börjar," sa Cygnus och drog av honom täcket igen.

Tom grymtade till svar vilket ledde till att Abraxas hällde en hink med kallt vatten över honom.

"Aaaa!" skrek han, vilket gav Voldemort ytterligare en chans att komma fram.

När han hade lugnat ner sig tillräckligt hade Voldemort tagit över helt.

"Det var inte snällt," sa han och på en halv sekund hade han greppat tag i Abraxas hals och tryckte upp honom mot väggen

Han såg hur Abraxas kippade efter luft. Cygnus verkade ha försvunnit fort som attan när han såg vad Tom höll på med.

"Gör aldrig om det där," sa han rasandes och Abraxas kunde inte göra annat än att nicka.

Voldemort drog tillbaka handen och Abraxas föll ner på golvet och andades stötvis.  
När han hade hämtat sig tillräckligt för att resa sig upp blev svaret en spark. Sen gick Voldemort därifrån och lät Tom ta över igen.

Tom sprang snabbt tillbaka till uppehållsrummet där han hittade Abraxas på en säng.

"Jag är ledsen, men han tog över," försvarade han sig.

Abraxas sa inget. Han satt och stirrade på något och Tom gick fram till honom.  
Han ryggade tillbaka när han såg vad det var han stirrade på.

Mörkrets Märke.

Abraxas såg på honom och det var först nu som Tom såg att han grät. Stora blåmärken hade börjat synas på hans hals.

"Vad betyder det?" frågade han och hans blick föll tillbaka på märket.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Det är Voldemorts märke och inte mitt, var svaret. Gaska upp dig nu. Vi blir sena till lektionen."

Abraxas nickade och följde med. Han tog på sig en halsduk för att skymma blåmärkena.

Efter lektionen var Abraxas betydligt mer pratsam. Det var nästan irriterande, tyckte Tom, men han sa inget. På ett sätt tyckte han det var bra.

Plötsligt kände han att något stötte till honom i axeln och han vände sig snabbt om.


	16. Ytterligare problem att stå ut med

Kapitel 16: Ytterligare problem att stå ut med

"Ursäkta mig, det var inte meningen," sa en blond Ravenclawpojke.

Tom lyckades med nöd och näppe kontrollera sig. Han var glad över att Voldemort inte hade tagit kontrollen över honom igen.

"Det är okej," pressade han fram och gick därifrån.  
Om Voldemort skulle komma fram så skulle Tom se till så att ingen på skolan blev skadad.  
Han gick ner till uppehållsrummet där han slängde sig ner i en fåtölj. Just nu orkade han inte göra någonting. Framför sig låg det en hög med läxor och han insåg att en av dem skulle vara färdig nästa lektion och han hade inte ens börjat på den.  
Han reste sig tyst upp och gick för att hitta sitt offer. Böckerna hade han i händerna.  
Precis innan han kom fram till sovsalen stötte han på Mitchell. En sjundeårselev och dagens offer.

"Mitchell," hälsade han och Mitchell nickade till svar.

Han sa inget mer utan räckte bara fram böckerna.

"När ska de vara färdiga?" frågade han och tog emot böckerna.

"Jag behöver försvar mot svartkonstläxan om en timme, resten av dem har du tills imorgon på dig," svarade Tom och vände om.

Mitchell stod kvar och gick för att börja med Toms läxa.

En timme senare var den färdig och Tom satt vid en bänk i försvar mot svartkonstklassrummet.  
Läxorna hade han lämnat in felfri efter ett par modifieringar. Tom valde att för en gång skull inte bry sig. Det var ändå bara årtal som var fel.

Det var vår nu och skolan slutade om mindre än en månad. Skolan var värre än vanligt. De hade ett prov och klassisk musik och ytterligare ett prov på samma dag. Tom förstod inte riktigt varför de hade prov i klassisk musik och lärarna hade sagt att det var för att det var ett krav att man skulle kunna lite om det.  
Tom hade vetat bättre än att tjafsa med dem och gått därifrån istället.

Just nu satt han och gjorde det där himla provet. Han var redan trött på det. Han gillade inte Bach och det blev inte bättre av att de var tvungna att kunna vissa av vad hans låtar hette också. Han visste Brandenburg konsert och Air, men ingen mer.

Vad visste han mer om Johann Sebastian Bach. Han föddes 1685 och dog 1750. Han hade haft två bröder och blivit föräldralös innan han var 10. Han bodde hos sin bror i fem år och han lärde Bach att spela orgel och orgelliteratur. Han var mycket i Wien och gifte sig två gånger. Han fick sammanlagt 20 barn minst och 13 av dem blev inte mer än 5 år. När han gifte om sig 1721 för att hans första fru hade dött 1720 så hade han inte så många barn. Han ville ha en fin tjänst, men var tvungen att lägga en stor summa pengar för att få den. Han hade inte pengarna så han fick den inte. Några år senare fanns det en ny tjänst i Wien. I Jacobskyrkan. Där fick han jobb som kantor. Sen blev han hovorganist och kammarmusiker. I slutet av sitt liv var han nästan helt blind och slutade med piano, men fortsatte som dirigent, men det fick han också sluta med. Han blev 65 år och man vet inte varför han dog.

Tom trodde att det var hela hans liv i en sammanfattning även om han hade missat en hel del om hans barndom.

Han skrev färdig Mozart och Beethoven innan han lämnade klassrummet.

Tom hade aldrig insett vad musik betydde för honom och det väckte minnen till liv. Minnen som när Han och Melinda hade varit ensamma ute en kväll och hon hade spelat på sin blockflöjt för honom. Han hade älskat den melodin. Han kom även ihåg vissa andra delar nu som han inte ville minnas. Som när Voldemort hade dödat Rose i hemligheternas kammare och när Mark hade förgiftat Melinda. Även alla gånger som han själv hade slagit henne på grund av olydnad.

Nej, så fick han inte tänka. Det var Voldemort som hade gjort allt det där, inte han. Det hade inte funnits en chans att Tom skulle ha kunnat stoppa Voldemort i sådana situationer.

Nu hade han inte visat sig på minst en månad och Tom verkade kunna umgås med folk som skojade med honom igen. Han gillade det inte med han var noga med att inte låta sina känslor blomma upp.

Då skulle Voldemort kunna hitta ett kryphål igen och det skulle vara förödande.

Han satt och såg på sitt musikprov. Alla rätt, som vanligt och han hade knapp övat. Han hade för en gångs skull låtit någon annan lära sig det och sedan bara kopierat det och läst igenom pappren för att se att det stämde. Det hade det gjort och han var besviken på sig själv eftersom att han inte brukade göra så. Han hade varit tvungen nu då han inte hade någon tid över för att plugga. Voldemort hade öppnat kammaren igen och nu var Tom tvungen att se till så att den förblev stängd. Basilisken fanns fortfarande där inne och bara väntade på att bli utsläppt.

Han slängde sig på sängen och slog upp en bok. Det hade varit en lång dag och han var trött. Han hade precis läst första sidan när dörren öppnades och Druella kom in.

"Vad vill du?" muttrade han och la ifrån sig boken.

"Vi har stött på ett problem," muttrade hon och hånlog.

Hon drack en klunk av något och av lukten att döma så var det polyjuiceelixir.

Tom suckade och tog på sig sin mantel innan han gick ner till den förbjudna skogen.  
Nu hade det börjat rycka i Druella igen och snart stod en man bakom honom.

"Vad vill du, Karanta. Jag är upptagen."

"Jag förstår det, Mästare, men vissa personer verkar roa sig med annat än de borde göra."

Tom nickade, tog sig ut från området och transfererade sig iväg.  
Han dök upp på en mörk plats. I närheten hördes slag. Tom höjde ögonbrynen och gick för att kolla vad det var som hände.  
Tydligen så hade två av männen bestämt sig för att börja slåss med varandra.

"Ni ser problemet," sa Karanta och nickade mot männen.

"Hur länge har det här hållt på?"

"Av och till, men i kanske ett par månader."

"Varför får jag då veta det först nu?" frågade Tom kyligt.

"Det var fler av oss som tyckte att det inte nödvändigt. Jag menar, det har aldrig slagits förut. Det här är första gången."

Tom verkade ha fått nog av männen och gick fram till dem.  
Något som han inte borde ha gjort.

På en halv sekund slogs han tillbaka av en av männen.

Det blev knäpptyst.  
Ingen sa ett ljud. Det enda man kunde höra var en fågel som kvittrade långt borta.

De båda männen hade slutat slåss. De backade.  
Tom reste sig sakta upp och la handen för kinden.

"Kan någon av er två vara så vänlig att tala om för mig vad det är som händer," kraxade han i en ton

som var allt annat än vänlig.

De skakade på huvudet och Tom beordrade bort alla utom de båda männen som stod kvar och väntade på vad som skulle hända.


	17. Straffet

Kapitel 17: Straffet

"Hur vågar du?" spottade han fram och Tom kände hur Voldemort tog över.

Fast nu så brydde han sig inte. Mannen hade slagit till honom och vad än Voldemort tänkte göra med dem så förtjänade de det.  
De båda männen backade mer och Tom kunde se att de skakade. När de stötte emot en tegelvägg som hindrade dem från att backa mer än vad de redan hade gjort så stannade de. Tydligen livrädda.

Voldemort gillade det. Spänningen han kände när han skulle döda. Fast, den här gången skulle han inte döda dem, men han gillade spänningen även om han skulle bestraffa någon.  
Tom visste vad Voldemort planerade att göra och slappnade av. Han höll fast vid tanken på att det var rätt att bestraffa dem den här gången. Förmodligen både första gången han tyckte det och antagligen inte dem sista heller.

Tom såg tillbaka på männen som nu knäböjde.  
Voldemort hånlog. Han var van vid att få som han ville. Särskilt när han var arg.

"Crucio," sa han och pekade på de båda männen i tur och ordning.

De föll ner på marken och vred sig i plågor.  
Tom visste inte om han någonsin hade hört någon skrika så högt eller länge förut.

Voldemort fram en stol och slog sig ner och njöt av föreställningen.  
Det var länge sedan han hade fått tortera någon nu så det var lika bra att njuta av det.  
När Voldemort såg att männen hade svårt att hålla sig vid medvetande släppte han formeln och de låg utmattade på gräset.

"Res er," beordrade han och log tillfredställt när männen reste på sig.

De reste med stora ansträngningar och när de väl stod upp flämtade de som om de hade sprungit en mil. De var tvungna att ta stöd mot tegelväggen för att inte falla omkull igen och det såg ut som om benen skulle vika sig under dem. De skakade av den utdragna tortyren och Voldemorts leende slocknade.

"Förklara er," väste han och såg dem i tur och ordning i ögonen.

De båda männen såg ansträngande på varandra innan en av dem började.

"Det började med att han sa något till mig. Jag blev sur och slog till honom. Han slog tillbaka och så gick det fram och tillbaka," svarade en av männen och Voldemort förvånades över att han kunde prata utan att anstränga sig.

"Då kanske ni skulle kunna tala om för mig varför fas ett inte har genomförts än. Den borde ha gjort det ungefär en vecka efter att jag gett orden. Nu har det gått månader och ni har inte gjort ett enda dugg."

Tom kände hur Voldemort blev argare och argare.

"På grund av era löjliga gräl så har vi blivit månader försenade och jag trodde ni visste att jag har problem med att använda magi när skolan väl har slutat."

"Det var dumt gjort, Herre," svarade en av männen.

Voldemort vände sig mot honom.

"Det var det verkligen. Jag vill se att ni två har genomför både fas ett och två inom en vecka."

De såg chockat på honom eftersom att de visste att det var omöjligt.

"Men, Herre..."

"Nu!" Röt han och männen hoppade till.

Mannen såg börjat meningen tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte:

"Det är helt omöjligt. Det finns inte en chans att vi hinner med både fas ett och två på bara en vecka."

"Vakta din tunga, om du vill ha den kvar. Det är ert eget fel att det blev såhär. Ni får stå ert kast helt enkelt. Sätt fart," svarade han och lämnade de båda männen kvar i mörkret.

Han kom till ett hus. Det var gammalt och obebott. Det verkade inte ha bott någon där på flera år, men Tom verkade inte besvärad av det tjocka lager damm som fanns överallt i rummet.  
Med bestämda steg gick han upp till andra våningen där resten av dödsätarna väntade. De såg aningen besvärade ut över att han var där, men de vågade inte säga någon nu när han var på dåligt humör.

Voldemort gjorde tecken till en liten man att följa med honom.  
Den lille mannen gjorde som han blev tillsagt och snart stod de utanför en dörr ytterligare en våning upp.

Voldemort kollade på klockan och upptäckte till sin förfäran att han hade missat två lektioner. Han skickade iväg mannen igen, som såg aningen förvånad ut, men klagade inte.

Tom kände hur han återigen fick kontroll över sin kropp och tog sig snabbt till Hogwarts. Han ville inte vara sen till fler lektioner idag och precis när han skulle gå in genom portarna så kom Cygnus och Abraxas ut genom dem.

"Hej, Tom," sa Abraxas. "Vart har du varit någonstans?"

"Det har inte du och göra med," snäste han och dundrade ner till uppehållsrummet.  
På ett av borden låg hans läxböcker utspridda, som när han hade lämnat dem.  
Han skulle precis ta itu med en av dem när han såg lappen, som låg på toppen av högen.  
Han läst igenom den och bläddrade i boken och tackade sin lyckliga stjärna för att han hade Cygnus och Abraxas. Han skummade igenom resten av böckerna utan att upptäcka några fel.  
Han hörde fotsteg och vände sig om för att se att både Cygnus och Abraxas stod bakom honom.

"Tack," pressade han fram och de såg förvånat på honom.

"Vad nu? Tom, är du sjuk?" Frågade Cygnus oroligt och la handen på Toms panna.

"Ja, det måste du vara," instämde Abraxas. "Sen när säger du tack till personer du för en minut sen fräste på?"

"Förlåt för det," svarade Tom och tog upp en bok för att läsa.

"Både tack och förlåt på samma dag? Är du säker på att det inte är något fel på dig?"  
Tom bara suckade och slog sig för pannan. Ibland var hans vänner verkligen konstiga. Men han gillade dem för det.

"Jag vet, vad gjorde ni på lektionerna jag missade förresten?" Frågade Tom och slet sig från boken ett ögonblick.

"Har du inte hört att resten av dagens lektioner är inställda?" Frågade Abraxas. "Jag trodde hela skolan visste om det."

"Nej, jag har ju inte vart här," blev svaret.

"Nej visst ja. Du var ju med dina dödsätarpolare," skojade Cygnus, men la av när han såg Toms besvärade min.

"De är anhängare, inte polare och jag skulle uppskatta om ni kunde prata lite tystare om det."

"Visst, du vet, vi är ju inte med där alls, eller så," skojade Abraxas.

"Jag vet att ni är med, och just därför så kan ni väl ta och ta det lite lugnt, va?" Frågade Tom och de gav upp det roliga.

"Du har rätt. Vi måste verkligen skärpa oss," svarade Cygnus och slängde sig en av skinnsofforna.

"Vart i HK på ett tag?"

"Nej, det har jag inte," svarade Tom aningen besvärat.

HK, deras förkortning på Hemligheternas kammare. Tom avskydde den förkortningen. Det var som att smutskasta Salazar Slytherins namn.  
Tom suckade och slog ner blicken i boken igen.  
Där befann den sig de närmaste timmarna innan han beslutade sig för att gå och lägga sig. Det var mörkt i korridoren och han hörde basilisken väsa långt där inne bland rören.

På en gång visste han att något var fel och rusade till toaletten på andra våningen.

Det tog ett tag att öppna kammaren eftersom att han inte var van vid att prata parselspråket när han var andfådd, men när han väl kom ner i kammaren möttes han av basilisken. Han såg upp. Något som han verkligen inte skulle ha gjort. Han såg basilisken rätt i ögonen.


	18. Tårar

Kapitel 18: Tårar.

Det märkliga var att han dog inte. Basilisken litade på honom och därför dog han inte.  
Han fortsatte längs med en korridor innan han kom in i det stora rummet i kammaren. Där satte han sig på golvet och grät. Han ville verkligen inte skada någon, men Voldemort tvingade honom. Det hade aldrig varit hans mening att Rose skulle dö. Det var hans fel att Melinda dog. Om han bara hade sett till så att Mark inte fanns där när Melinda dog så skulle allting vara annorlunda. Då hade han kanske kunnat bli av med Voldemort. Nu var att så känslig att det inte gick.  
Han torkade tårarna och fortsatte. Han steg in i ett rum och satte sig i en fåtölj. Där slöt han ögonen och lutade huvudet bakåt.

Inte långt efter att han hade slumrat till öppnades dörren och en man kom in. Han blev en aning förvånad över att hitta Tom där, men sa inget.  
Tom öppnade ögonen och vände sig sakta om.

När han såg vem det var vände han tillbaka huvudet och slöt dem igen.

"Du kommer inte hitta något här, Gabriel," sa han och mannen ryckte till.

"Varför inte då, om jag får fråga," svarade mannen som kallades Gabriel uppnosigt.

Tom suckade och svarade inte direkt

Gabriel väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle svara och när han till slut gjorde det så höll han nästan andan.

"Tror du att jag är så dum att jag låter mina privata saker ligga framme och skräpa så att vem som helst ser dem."

Nu var det Voldemort som pratade och Gabriel ryckte till.

"Man får väl hoppas," muttrade han och vände sig om för att gå.

"Förlåt, vad sa du?" Frågade Voldemort utan att vända sig om.

"Inget, herre. Inget," svarade han och lämnade Tom/Voldemort för sig själv.

Ett par timmar senare gick han tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, där Cygnus och Abraxas väntade.  
Han gick fram till dem och tecknade åt dem att följa med. De såg på varandra men sa ingenting. Det var bäst så.

När de väl kom upp till den tomma sovsalen slängde Tom sig på en säng. De andra gjorde likadant.

"Voldemort kom tillbaka idag. Det har inte hänt på länge nu," sa han och vände på sig så att han låg

på mage.

"Det var inte bra," svarade Abraxas och flinade.

Cygnus nickade instämmande.

"Han fick mig att tänka på Melinda och Rose," sa han med tårar i ögonen.

Abraxas och Cygnus reste sig bara för att lägga sig bredvid honom på varsin sida.

Tom gjorde inget för att fösa bort dem.

"Tom, det var inte ditt fel. Det var Voldemort."

"Jag vet, men det var min kropp. Om någon någonsin ser mig döda, så är det ju inte jag. Det är

Voldemort. Då blir jag anklagad och förmodligen kastad i Azkaban. Det finns bara en sak jag kan göra."

"Nej, Tom. Du får inte låta honom ta över för gott," utbrast Cygnus och smällde till Tom i bakhuvudet.

"Aj, vad skulle det där vara bra för?" gnällde han.

"Det var för att du skulle ta ditt förnuft till fånga. Prata med någon lärare om dina problem och be dem göra något åt Voldemort. Säg till dem att få honom försvinna, jag et inte," svarade Cygnus.

"Tror du inte jag har försökt, men varje gång jag försöker så hindrar han mig från att säga något. Har du någon bra idé Abraxas?"

"Ocklumenering," svarade han, som om det var den självklaraste sak i världen.

Tom tänkte på det och insåg att det förmodligen skulle vara det bästa att göra.  
Han tackade Abraxas och Cygnus för förslagen och rusade till biblioteket.

När han var framme började han leta i bokhyllorna. Inte för att det tog särskilt lång tid att hitta boken eftersom han hade varit där så många gånger att han snart kände till hela biblioteket utantill. Det vill säga allt utom den avskilda avdelningen.  
Han slog upp boken han behövde och började läsa.

Allt för snabbt stängde biblioteket och han var tvungen att gå. Han lånade med sig boken och fortsatte läsa i uppehållsrummet. Eftersom att han hade tänkt lära sig ocklumenering var det lika bra att lära sig legilimering också.  
Han slappnade av och rensade tankarna. Försökte att inte tänka på något särskilt.

Det var svårt, men efter en vecka av intensiv träning trodde han att han kunde det. Det var svårare med legilimering och det tog längre tid att lära sig. Han skulle verkligen gå till Dumbledore snart. Han tyckte det var bästa att gå till honom för att Tom visste att han skulle lyssna och förhoppningsvis tro på honom också. Han hade en vana att göra det så Tom hoppades att han gjorde det den här gången också.

Det var bara en vecka kvar av skolan när han äntligen gick till Dumbledore.  
Han knackade tyst på dörren, som sakta öppnades.

"Professorn, sa han. Jag måste prata med er."

"Vad är det Tom," frågade Dumbledore och verkade uppriktigt förvånad över att han var där.

"Det är viktigt och jag visste inte vem jag skulle vända mig till," svarade han och slog ner blicken.

"Slå dig ner," sa Dumbledore och nickade mot stolen som stod bredvid att slitet bord.

När Tom hade berättat färdigt såg Dumbledore på honom och suckade.

"Ja, det här förklarar ju en hel del," sa han.

Tom kunde bara nicka. Han var rädd för att Voldemort skulle ta över nu. Då skulle allt det här vara för gäves.

"Professorn, började han och Dumbledore såg på honom. Om jag plötsligt börjar bete mig annorlunda eller konstigt så måste ni veta att det inte är jag."  
Dumbledore nickade och Tom såg att han förstod.

"Hur tror du att det kommer gå nästa år," frågade Dumbledore oroligt.

Tom ryckte på axlarna och suckade.

"Voldemort lär väl komma fram under sommaren och det blir svårare och svårare att stoppa honom."

"Jag ska tänka på saken," lovade han. "Men nu är det sent och du måste gå och lägga dig om du ska orka med morgondagen."

Tom tackade och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet där han mötte Abraxas och Cygnus.

"Hur gick det, frågade Abraxas orolig," men fick inget svar.

"Tom, hur är det," frågade Cygnus.

Tom kände hur Voldemort kämpade sig fram.

"Gå, Voldemort är på väg tillbaka. Jag vill inte att han skadar er," flämtade Tom.

Det var för sent.

Voldemort var tillbaka. Han kände hur hela uppehållsrummet höll andan. I ögonvrån såg han hur Abraxas och Cygnus var på väg ut genom dörren.

"Vart i helvete tror ni att ni är på väg någonstans," röt han och de stannade omedelbart.

Tom lyckades på något sätt få kontroll på Voldemort och pressade fram ett hämta Dumbledore.  
Det behövde han inte säga mer än en gång och både Cygnus och Abraxas försvann innan han han blinka.

Han lyckades få ut de andra innan Voldemort fick tillbaka kontrollen.

Då hände det otänkbara.

Dörren öppnades och vem kom in om inte Mark.

Tom försökte skrika, men kunde inte pressa fram ett ord. Voldemort grabbade snabbt tag i Mark och drog honom med sig till sovsalen där han slängde honom på en stol.

"Nu ska vi ha en liten pratstund," sa han och spände ögonen i Mark.

Själv ville Tom inget annat än att Dumbledore skulle komma innan Voldemort han skada honom.

Hans önskan slog in och dörren for upp. Voldemort han inte reagera förrän Dumbledore sa en formel som gjorde honom medvetslös.


	19. Tortyr

Kapitel 19: Tortyr

När Tom vaknade låg han i en säng, som skakade. Han såg sig omkring och upptäckte att han var på Hogwarts expressen. Han stönade och satte sig upp. Bredvid honom satt både Cygnus och Abraxas och såg oroligt på honom.

"Vad hände?" frågade han och tog en klunk av vattnet, som stod bredvid honom.

"Voldemort. Jag vet inte riktigt vad som hände, men Dumbledore var i alla fall tvungen att söva ner dig. Tydligen så skulle du inte vakna förrän Voldemort lät dig komma fram igen," svarade Abraxas och såg orligt på Tom.

"Jaså," muttrade Tom. "Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Snart sex," svarade Abraxas och lutade sig tillbaka. "Vi lär vara framme om ungefär om två timmar."

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och ingen annan än Mark kom in.

"Vad vill du?" fräste Tom och Cygnus och Abraxas reste på sig.

"Du borde gå. Ser du inte att Tom inte mår bra," sa Cygnus ilsket.

"Det är viktigt," envisades Mark. "Tom, kan vi prata i enrum?"

Tom nickade och Cygnus och Abraxas lämnade kupén.

"Vad," muttrade Tom.

"Jag ville bara säga att jag är ledsen för vad som hände med Melinda," svarade han och såg skamset ner i golvet.

"Du är ledsen," upprepade Tom och Mark nickade. "Du är ledsen för att du dödat den enda personen jag någonsin älskat!" Nu skrek han.

Mark ryckte till när dörren till kupén öppnades igen och Abraxas och Cygnus kom in.

"Nu får du nog gå," sa Cygnus.

"Jag tänkte inte gå någonstans!" skrek Mark tillbaka till Tom. "Fattar du inte vad jag har gått igenom? Fattar du inte hur mycket jag har ångrat mig, vet du hur dåligt jag mår."

"Hur dåligt du mår. Du kommer hit och säger till mig att du är ledsen. Du borde inte förtjäna att kallas människa, kräk!"

"Kallade du mig just kräk," muttrade Mark och drog fram sin trollstav.

Cygnus, Abraxas och Tom gjorde samma sak.

"Du vet att vi är tre mot en, va," sa Tom och hånlog.

"Tror du jag är rädd eller?" Skrattade Mark tillbaka.

"Det borde du vara."

"Jaså, varför då. Vad är det värsta du någonsin har gjort?"

"Ja du, få se. Jag har torterat, mördat, mördat igen och torterat ytterligare lite och dessutom säkert brutit mot varenda lag i hela världen, vid det här laget," sa Tom lugnt. "Så jag tycker nog att du borde vara rädd."

"Jag är inte rädd," svarade han, men Tom kände hans rädsla.

Just nu var han livrädd. Med alla rätt.  
Innan Mark hunnit reagera mer så hade fönstret till kupén sprängts i luften.  
På ett par sekunder var kupén full av folk, som riktade sina trollstavar mot Mark.  
Han släppte sin och backade mot utgången, men Tom var för snabb.  
Han knäppte med fingrarna och på mindre än en sekund var varenda utgång ur kupén förseglad.  
En av männen slängde honom mot Tom och Mark kved till.  
Tom gav mannen en sur blick, som tydligt visade att han inte skulle göra så igen.

"Tom sluta," bad han.

"Det finns ingen Tom längre," svarade Voldemort och hånlog.

Hans ögon blev sakta röda och Mark backade tills han kände ett par trollstavar i ryggen.  
Voldemort gick sakta fram till honom och grep tag i hans nacke. Tillräckligt hårt för att få Mark att kvida till av smärta.  
Voldemort såg sig omkring och fick syn på Cygnus och Abraxas.

"Sa jag inte till er två att hålla vakt," röt han och slängde Mark på golvet.

Både Cygnus och Abraxas försvann ut och Voldemort suckade.  
Han förstod fortfarande varför ingen hade genomskådat bluffen. Voldemort hade tagit över för gott nu. Det var visserligen länge sedan nu, men nu ville inte Voldemort att någon skulle känna till att han fanns där, så han hade i smyg bestämt sig för att bete sig som Tom och sedan se hur det gick.  
Tydligen hade det varit en succé.  
Han vände sig om och såg ner på Mark.

"Crucio," sa han och pekade med sin trollstav på Mark.

Genast började han vrida sig i plågor. Voldemort hörde hur han skrek, vilket fick honom att öka styrkan på förbannelsen.  
Han älskade crutiatusförbannelsen. Bättre torteringsmedel fanns det nog inte.

Två minuter senare bestämde han sig för att han hade fått nog och släppte den. Mark föll utmattad ner på golvet och männen runt omkring skattade tyst.  
Voldemort såg argt på honom innan han knäppte med fingrarna igen.

Genast böjde sig två av männen ner och drog upp honom. Då tog Mark sin chans och frammanade alla sina återstående krafter och slog.  
Han träffade precis där han ville och kunde höra hur näsbenet gick av. Det betydde egentligen inte så mycket för Voldemort, som sa en formel och på ett par sekunder var näsan läkt igen.  
Han stod med ryggen mot Mark och skakade av ilska. Han vände sig sakta om och Mark försökte slita sig loss från dödsätarnas grepp.  
Hur mycket han än försökte så kunde han inte röra sig en tum. Voldemort gick sakta fram till honom och ställde sig en halvmeter därifrån.  
Han såg de båda dödsätarna i ögonen och nästan genast pressades Mark ner på golvet. Resten av dödsätarna runt honom gjorde samma sak, men utan våld och snart var det bara Voldemort kvar i kupén som fortfarande stod upp.  
Han tog och riktade sin stav mot Mark en sista gång.

"Avada kedavra," väste han och Mark föll ner död på golvet.

Voldemort tecknade åt dödsätarna att ge sig av, vilket de gjorde.  
Strax därefter kastades Mark med lätthet ut ur vagnen och Voldemort lät sina ögon gå tillbaka till bruna igen. Sen la han sig i sängen, lagom för att kupédörren skulle öppnas.  
Abraxas och Cygnus kom in igen och Voldemort log.

"Tåget stannar," meddelade dem och gick igen.

Voldemort reste sig upp, tog sina grejer och såg till att vara först av tåget när det stannade.  
Sen tog han sig till King's cross och tillbaka till barnhemmet. De andra barnen hade inte varit glada över att han hade kommit tillbaka, men de kände Tom tillräckligt väl för att inte säga något.

Nu låg han i sin säng och stirrade upp i taket. Han längtade redan till nästa år och vad som skulle hända då. Han hånlog, innan han la sig tillrätta i sängen och somnade.


End file.
